Alltag im Schloss?
by Kokoro Okami
Summary: Es steht ein ganz besonderer Tag bevor, aber warum dreht der Graf deswegen fast durch? Was planen die Anderen? Und warum wird von Krolock in seinen Sarg gesperrt? Rätsel.... Eine Jointff vom graeflichen Trottel und mir! .
1. Chapter 1

Carpe Noctem!

Wir grüßen euch!

Countess von Krolock (Schreiberin 1):

Doch, bevor ihr beginnt diese FF zu lesen:  
Seid ihr bereit eventuell depressive Grafen in kauf zu nehmen?  
Eine kleine Fledermaus als Haustier der von Krolocks zu akzeptieren?  
Eine "neue" Sarah (nämlich mich.. heiße auch Sarah! XD) an der Seite des Grafen zu sehen?  
UND einen nicht mehr ganz dichten Professor zu erleben?

DANN und auch nur dann solltet ihr diese FF auch wirklich lesen!  
Aber seid gewarnt...

Wie bereits gesagt wird meine Wenigkeit als "Sarah" dargestellt, wohingegen Kokoro die kleine Hausflaus Kokoro spielt XD

Kokoro (Schreiberin 2): ° Tja, wie meine liebe Mitautorin bereits sagte: dies ist eine Joint-ff von uns zwei beiden. Mir bleibt nichts mehr, ausser euch zu warnen! g

Aber nun: Viel Spaß!

Erzählt von Sarah:

Kapitel I

Es war wieder einmal eine dieser typischen Nächte im Schloss der von Krolocks.  
Graf von Krolock, ein Mann von großer, anmutiger Statur, nahm, zusammen mit seiner Frau Sarah, das "Frühstück" im Speisesaal ein. Auch sein Sohn Herbert von Krolock saß mit seinem Geliebten Alfred an der großen Tafel und trank genüsslich etwas Blut aus seiner schimmernden Lieblingstasse (Irgendwie hatte der Professor es geschafft, ein Bild von Alfred darauf zu brennen.).  
Auf dem Rand eines kleinen Gefäßes saß das Haustier der Familie von Krolock: Die kleine Fledermaus Kokoro. Sie schlürfte ebenfalls ein wenig Blut aus ihrer kleinen Tasse, die eigens und nur für sie vom Professor angefertigt wurde, der, wie die anderen auch, mit am Tisch saß und abwesend an seinem Blut nippte.  
Er schien ernsthaft über irgendetwas nachzudenken.  
"Professor? Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Alfred besorgt und blickte zu ihm herüber. Der Professor lächelte nur und stellte seine Tasse auf einen kleinen Unterteller ab.  
"Natürlich, Junge. Mir ist nur so, als würde in nächster Zeit ein ziemlich wichtiges Ereignis anstehen."  
Dieser Satz des Professors bewirkte, dass seine Exzellenz sich an seinem "Frühstück" verschluckte. Lachend klopfte Sarah ihm daraufhin auf den Rücken.   
"Nicht so gierig, Breda.", scherzte sie, stimmte dann jedoch in die nachdenkliche Phase des Professors mit ein.  
"Sie haben tatsächlich Recht, Professor. Irgendetwas müsste bald zu feiern sein."

Der Graf war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft!  
"Morgen ist...ist..."Tag der Deutschen Einheit"!", warf er hektisch ein und stand ruckartig von seinem Stuhl auf, sodass dieser nach hinten überkippte.  
"Ähm, Papa? Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte...: Wir befinden uns in Transsylvanien. Warum also sollten wir den Tag der Deutschen Einheit feiern!"

erzählt von Kokoro:

Nun brach seiner Exzellenz merklich der Schweiß aus.  
"Warum...? Na, weil... weil..." Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Grund, als Sarah ihm stirnrunzelnd eine Hand auf den Arm legte.  
"Setz dich doch wieder, Liebster... Was hast du denn nur?"  
Herbert stieß heimlich Alfred an und kicherte. "Vielleicht ist Papa nach all den Jahren doch noch paranoid geworden..." raunte er seinem Gefährten zu. Kokoro, die Vampirfledermaus, die es gehört hatte, kicherte leise mit. Der Professor aber sah die Drei scharf an.  
"Benehmt euch! Vielleicht hat seine Exzellenz nur schlecht geschlafen."   
Dankbar rettete sich der Graf in diese Ausrede. "Das ist es! Genau! Ich hab schlecht geschlafen..." Langsam sank er auf seinen Stuhl zurück, schnappte sich mit zitternder Hand sein Kristallglas mit dem roten Lebenssaft in die Hand und nahm einen zögerlichen Schluck. Nach einer Weile der Ruhe, die nur durch die Schlürfgeräusche der Vampire und das Schmatzen des Professors gestört wurde, begann Sarah aber, noch einmal auf das Thema zu Beginn des Frühstücks einzugehen.  
"Also, ich könnte eigentlich auch schwören, dass Irgendwas ansteht..."  
Ihr Mann sah sie nervös an. "W-was sollte das denn sein?"  
Bevor Sarah antworten konnte, schaltete sich eine feine Stimme ein. "Hat Breda nicht Geburtstag?"  
Der Graf, der gerade einen weiteren Schluck des Blutes genommen hatte, prustete so heftig, dass er die arme Fledermaus damit von oben bis unten nass spritzte. Wenig begeistert schaute Kokoro ihn daraufhin an. Breda rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. "Entschuldige bitte..." und reichte ihr sein Spitzentaschentuch.  
Herbert hatte indes eine Erleuchtung bekommen. "DAS IST ES!" schrie er so laut, dass Alfred neben ihm erschrocken zusammenzuckte.  
"Papa wird ja in drei Tagen schon-"  
"SAG ES NICHT!" dröhnte plötzlich die Stimme seines Vaters über den Tisch und ließ das Geschirr erzittern. Alle schwiegen überrascht und starrten Breda an. Der fuhr sich nach Fassung ringend durch die langen Haare und atmete einmal tief ein.  
Auf einmal begann Herbert zu kichern. An die Anderen gewandt meinte er schließlich: "Ich glaube, Papa will nicht, dass ihr erfahrt, was für ein Geburtstag demnächst ansteht..."  
"Herbert..." warnte ihn der schwarzhaarige Vampir leise. Seine Stimme klang nun nicht mehr laut, aber bedrohlich. Sein Sohn grinste nur und fuhr fort: "Ihr könnt es alle nicht wissen, da ihr ja alle noch nicht sonderlich alt seid..."

S:

"Wie alt wird er denn? Mir kannst du es doch sagen, immerhin bin ich seine Frau.", grinste Sarah und stieß dem grinsenden Herbert leicht in die Seite. Dieser überlegte und tippte gespielt nachdenklich mit dem Finger an sein Kinn.  
"Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass das große Badezimmer die nächsten vier Wochen mir gehört."

Der Graf besah sich das Schauspiel fassungslos. Jetzt feilschte seine Frau schon mit seinem Sohn, nur damit sie das Alter ihres Mannes erfuhr - sein Alter. Aber so, wie er seine Liebste kannte, würde sie sich auf so eine Kinderei nicht einlassen. Ziemlich sicher nahm er noch einmal das Glas vom Tisch und nippte an dem roten Lebenselixier.

"Na gut. Einverstanden.", kam es daraufhin jedoch von Sarah.  
Völlig verdattert ließ das zukünftige Geburtstagskind sein Glas daraufhin versehentlich aus der Hand gleiten. Lautstark zerschellte dieses nun am Boden.

"Halt dich fest, Sarah. Das wird dich umhauen. Papa ist nämlich schon..."  
"HERBERT!", donnerte sein Vater und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Ein paar seiner sorgfältig zurückgekämmten Haarsträhnen hatten sich durch die ganze Aufregung in sein Gesicht verirrt und boten nun einen ziemlich ungewöhnlichen und auch äußerst seltenen Anblick.  
"Er wird..." Herbert machte eine kleine Pause um seinen Vater ein wenig schmoren zu lassen.  
Sarah strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange.  
"Komm schon, Liebster. So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein. Was sind schon ein paar Jahrzehnte.", sie bekräftigte ihre Aussage noch mit einer abfälligen Geste.

Herbert grinste noch breiter.  
"Du meinst wohl ein halbes Jahrtausend."  
Jetzt war es der Professor, der sein Blut quer über den Tisch prustete, mitten in Alfreds Gesicht. Dieser jedoch war ebenfalls zu geschockt, um dies noch zu realisieren.

"Das bedeutet ja Ihr...Ihr werdet...", stotterte Kokoro fassungslos und drohte vor Überraschung vom Rand der Tasse zu fallen, auf der sie schon die ganze Zeit saß.  
"Bitte...", flehte seine Exzellenz, "...sprich es nicht aus..."

K:

Doch seine Bitte blieb unerhört. "Fünfhundert Jahre?" fragte die kleine Fledermaus entgeistert. Stöhnend ließ seine Exzellenz den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.   
Erstaunlicherweise war es Alfred, der sich als Erster wieder fasste. "Und? Was ist so schlimm daran?"  
Herbert kicherte und erklärte es seinem Gefährten: "Weißt du, wenn ein Vampir ein halbes Jahrhundert alt ist, dann gehört er offiziell zu den "Vampirältesten"! Und dass das Papa ganz und gar nicht gefällt, kann ich schon verstehen... Es gehen zwar einige Ehren damit einher, zum Beispiel wird die Macht mit zunehmenden Alter immer größer, aber offiziell als ALT bezeichnet zu werden, ist nicht das, was mein eitler Vater gerne hört..." Alle kicherten nun leise vor sich hin, sogar der Professor tat sich schwer, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Sarah tätschelte ihrem Mann beruhigend den Arm.  
"Ist doch in Ordnung, Breda. Auch wenn du nun beinahe vierhundertzweiundachtzig Jahre älter bist als ich..."  
Ein paar gedämpfte Laute kamen aus dem Haufen Breda, der den Kopf mittlerweile in den Armen vergraben hatte. Kokoro empfand Mitleid und hüpfte zu ihrem Herrn hinüber. Geschickt krabbelte sie durch den kleinen Spalt zwischen Umhang und Tisch hindurch und flüsterte leise: "Ich glaube, du wirst immer heißer, je älter du wirst!"  
Zweifelnd hob Breda schließlich den Kopf. "Meinst du wirklich?"  
"Klar! An dir scheint die Zeit spurlos vorüber gegangen zu sein. Und schau dir den Professor an - er ist erst achtundsechzig und sieht aus wie-"  
Abronsius räusperte sich entrüstet. Der Graf rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab und strich der Fledermaus, die kaum so groß war wie seine Handinnenfläche, sanft über das Fell.  
Herbert musterte seinen Vater mit verschränkten Armen.  
"Ich frage mich nur, ob dich ab jetzt nur noch die Ewigkeitsvampirinnen anbaggern..."

Aufjaulend und tiefrot im Gesicht sprang der verzweifelte Vampir auf und stürmte davon. 

S:

Schweigend sahen sich alle sechs an.  
Wohin war seine Exzellenz gegangen?  
"Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Herbert stutzig, als die Türe des Saals kraftvoll ins Schloss geworfen wurde.

"Am besten suchen wir ihn. Wer weiß, was er diesmal wieder anstellt...", murmelten Sarah und Kokoro fast gleichzeitig.  
"Professor, Sie gehen am besten mit Alfred und Herbert in den Keller. Vielleicht hat er sich wieder am Weinvorrat vergriffen..." Sarah seufzte. "Und ihr wisst, was das letzte mal passierte..." Dann wandte sie sich schließlich Kokoro zu. "Und wir beide werden auf dem Dach nachsehen. Es regnet zwar in strömen, aber bei Breda kann man auf alles gefasst sein..."  
Wieder war vermehrtes Seufzen zu vernehmen.

Also war es beschlossene Sache, dass sich die fünf Vampire - Verzeihung, vier Vampire und die Fledermaus auf die Suche nach seiner Exzellenz begaben.

Derweil saß der Graf bei prasselndem Regen - ja richtig - auf dem Dach des Schlosses.   
Deprimiert über Herberts Worte hielt er sich den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
Was war, wenn Sarah ihn tatsächlich nicht mehr attraktiv fand und sich nach einiger Zeit wirklich nur noch die Ewigkeitsvampirinnen für ihn interessierten!

Lautes Seufzen ließ Sarah und Kokoro schließlich aufhorchen.  
"Da drüben ist er!", rief sie der Vampirin zu und flog geschwind zum Grafen.  
"Breda! Du bist ja klitschnass!", stellte Sarah erschrocken fest, als auch sie bei ihm angelangt war. Er erwiderte nichts.  
"Komm, sonst holst du dir nur wieder eine Erkältung."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich von seiner Frau wieder auf die Beine ziehen.  
"Am besten wird sein, wenn wir Breda erst einmal umziehen, meinst du nicht auch, Sarah!", grinste die kleine Fledermaus, die es sich mittlerweile auf des Grafen Schulter bequem gemacht hatte und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu.  
"Jaaaa... Das wird wohl wirklich das Beste sein...! Komm, Breda!"  
Dieser ließ sich, noch immer seinen Gedanken nachhängend, ins Badezimmer schleifen, wo sich Sarah und Kokoro daran machten ihm seine nassen, schweren Sachen auszuziehen.  
Die nassen Sachen wurden über den Rand der riesigen Wanne gehängt, damit sie schnell wieder trocknen würden. Nur leider klebten Hose und Hemd wie eine zweite Haut an des Grafen Körper und die beiden Frauen hatten Mühe und Not ihm diese zu entwenden.

Mit Ach und Krach gelang es ihnen dann schließlich ihm das Hemd auszuziehen. Widerstandslos lies seine Exzellenz alles über sich ergehen und stellte sich auf Wunsch seiner beiden Helferinnen aufrecht hin, damit sie ihm die Hose entwenden konnten.  
Jedoch gerade, als sie dabei waren ihm die Hose irgendwie aufzuknüpfen, ging die Türe des Badezimmers auf.  
Mit offenen Mündern standen der Professor, Alfred und Herbert im Türrahmen - nun ja... bei Herbert konnte man wohl eher von einem Grinsen sprechen.

"Wie sagt man doch gleich! Je oller, desto doller'!"

K:

Wie Rehe im Scheinwerferlicht starrten ihnen drei Paar Augen entgegen. Das Plötzliche Auftauchen von seinem Sohn, dem Professor und Alfred hatte den Grafen aus seinem komatösen Zustand geholt. Fassungslos bemerkte er, dass er offensichtlich entkleidet worden war - und zwar von seiner Frau und dieser vorwitzigen Fledermaus! Fassungslos sah er, wie Sarah und Kokoro schuldbewusst die Köpfe senkten - natürlich hatten sie es genossen, ihn, den Grafen, hier zu blamieren!  
Dann vernahm er den Kommentar seines Sohnes und wurde augenblicklich scharlachrot im Gesicht, was im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen vornehmen Blässe doch seltsam wirkte. Dann räusperte sich der Professor: "Also wenn ich in dem Alter auch noch so aussehen könnte..."  
Herbert und Alfred begannen zu kichern, während Sarah und Kokoro seine Exzellenz besorgt ansahen - denn der schien jeden Moment aus den Latschen zu kippen.  
Der Professor fand ihn sexy! Das war selbst für den hartgesottenen Breda zuviel. VIELLEICHT konnte er den Gedanken ertragen, dass er nun bald unwiderruflich zu den ´Alten´ gehören würde, aber NICHT, dass die Einzigen, die ihn noch attraktiv finden würden, halbzerfallene Vampire und ein alter Mann waren!  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnappte sich der Graf ein Handtuch und wickelte sich hinein. Dann räusperte er sich und holte tief Luft.

"RAUSSSSS!"

Schnell zog der erschrockene Abronsius die beiden jungen Vampirmänner aus dem Bad und schloss die Tür. Draußen huschte er dann eilig davon mit den Worten: "Ich habe die Bibliothek schon viel zu lange allein gelassen..."  
Alfred und Herbert sahen sich an. Herbert grinste. "Komm Alfi, schön leise..." Damit lehnten sich Beide gegen die Tür und lauschten.  
Kurz darauf vernahmen sie Gepolter, Schmerzenslaute und das Zerbrechen von Glas.   
Erstaunt sah Alfred seinen Gefährten an. "Versuchen sie jetzt, ihn umzubringen?"

S:

"Breda!", schrie Sarah panisch und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. Er hatte aus Frust den riesigen Spiegel im Badezimmer zerschlagen.  
"Oh nein. Er hat einen Splitter im Finger.", sie wandte sich Kokoro zu, "Kannst du vielleicht versuchen ihn raus zuziehen?"

Währenddessen standen Alfred und Herbert noch immer vor der Tür und lauschten gespannt.  
"IHN RAUSZIEHEN!", riefen beide fast wie aus einem Mund und sahen sich an.

"Er sitzt zu fest. Ich krieg ihn nicht raus.", hörten die Beiden Männer die gedämpfte Stimme Kokoros aus dem Innern.  
"Komm, lass mich mal probieren."  
Eine Zeit lang war nichts weiter zu vernehmen. Herbert und Alfred drückten ihre Ohren nun direkt gegen das kühle Holz.

"ER IST DRAUSSEN!"

Die beiden Jünglinge sahen sich angeekelt an.  
"Komm, Alfi. Wir gehen. Ich möchte mich dann doch nicht ausführlich mit dem Liebesleben meines Vaters auseinandersetzen...", mit diesen Worten schwankten die Beiden Richtung Bibliothek, wo sie hofften, wieder auf den Professor zu treffen.

K:

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig besah sich Sarah die kleine Wunde, die der Splitter hinterlassen hatte. Sie war tief, aber begann bereits zu heilen. In ein paar Momenten würde nichts mehr daran erinnern, dass sich der Graf überhaupt verletzt hatte. Aufatmend nickte sie der Fledermaus zu. "Alles ok!"  
Kokoro stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und drückte sich an die kühle Innenseite der Hand seiner Exzellenz - zweifellos einer ihrer Lieblingsplätze. Breda, der sich mittlerweile soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er erkannte, dass blinde Zerstörungswut ihm in diesem Fall auch nicht helfen würde, lächelte ein wenig - das beste Zeichen, was Sarah und Hausflaus erwarten konnten.  
"Verzeiht, dass ich euch erschreckte." meinte der schwarzhaarige Obervampir leise. Sanft legte er den freien Arm um seine Frau und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Die junge Komtess lächelte ebenfalls und kuschelte sich in die beschützende Umarmung. Liebevoll verschloss Sarah die Lippen ihres Mannes mit den Ihren.  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Kokoro ihnen zu. Sie war sehr glücklich für ihre Freundin, und fand, dass sie und Graf von Krolock perfekt zueinander passten. Eine Frau, die dem temperamentvollen Adligen die Stirn bot, wenn Dieser es zu bunt trieb. Sie liebte Breda - genau wie das Flattertier. Natürlich war sich Kokoro darüber im Klaren, dass es sich für eine Fledermaus nicht ziemte, einen Vampir auch nur gern zu haben - das war einer der Gründe, warum die anderen Fläuse auf Schloss von Krolock sie nicht mochten - aber sie konnte eben nicht anders. Lieber blieb sie in der Nähe der beiden Vampire, auch wenn ihre Artgenossen darüber spotteten.   
Respektvoll sah sie zu Boden. Irgendwann lösten sich die beiden Vampire voneinander und Breda stand auf. "Ich denke, ich sollte mir etwas anziehen."  
"Och..." machte Sarah enttäuscht.  
"Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Kokoro grinsend. "Es ist eigentlich eine Schande, dass du deinen sexy Körper immer unter diesem langen Umhang versteckst..."  
Breda sah aus, als wollte er wieder rot werden, besann sich dann aber auf seine Würde und erwiderte: "Vielleicht sollte ich mich auch komplett zurückziehen, nun, wo ich in drei Tagen sowieso als offiziell ausrangiert abgestempelt werde..."  
Sarah und die Flaus tauschten einen besorgten Blick aus - der Graf schien immer noch nicht darüber hinweggekommen zu sein, dass er nun 500 Jahre alt wurde. Sarah drückte ihrem Mann schnell seinen weinroten Pyjama samt Morgenmantel in die Hand, schnappte sich die Hausflaus und stürzte aus dem Badezimmer mit den Worten: "Ich muss mal schnell mit den Anderen was besprechen!"  
Verwirrt sah der Vampir ihnen nach, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und begann, sich anzukleiden.

Sarah raste durch die Gänge, die Fledermaus in einer Hand, die verzweifelt versuchte, Luft zu bekommen. "Sarah...!"  
"Hm?" Die junge Frau sah runter auf die handvoll Tier, die sie doch ziemlich fest hielt.  
"Oh! Entschuldige." Schnell ließ sie lockerer.  
"Wo wollen wir denn hin?"  
"Wir trommeln jetzt alle zusammen, Herbert und Alfred, Papa und Magda, den Professor und so weiter, und dann besprechen wir meine neueste Idee!"  
"Welche Idee?" fragte Kokoro neugierig.  
Sarah grinste teuflisch. "Eine Party zu Ehren von Bredas Fünfhundertstem!"

S:

Gesagt, getan. Kokoro flog in Windeseile hinunter in die Gruft, wo sie Magda und Chagal vermutete und überbrachte die Nachricht, auf das sie nach oben in die Bibliothek kommen sollten. Beschäftigt - wie es die beiden nun einmal häufiger in einer Nacht waren - brauchten sie ihre Zeit, bis sie endlich oben in gewünschtem Raum angekommen waren.  
Sarah und Kokoro hatten sich bereits mit Alfred, Herbert und dem Professor an den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes gesetzt und warteten gespannt auf den Grund, warum sie zusammen getrommelt wurden.  
"Da bist du ja endlich, Papa!", rief Sarah ein wenig genervt aus und bedeutete ihm, dass er sich, zusammen mit Magda zu ihnen an den Tisch setzen solle.  
Kokoro, die es sich auf der Schulter ihrer Freundin bequem gemacht hatte, ergriff das Wort:  
"Aaaalso... Wir haben euch alle hier zusammengerufen, um mit euch Bredas Geburtstag durchzusprechen.", begann sie und sah dann herüber zu Sarah, damit diese fort fuhr.   
Doch, bevor die Schwarzhaarige das Wort ergreifen konnte, gingen heftige Protestrufe durch den Raum, besonders von Seiten Chagals.   
"ICH soll den Geburtstag dieses...dieses...Kinderräubers planen!", schrie er empört durch die Runde und warf dabei versehentlich seinen Stuhl um.  
"Papa...", seufzte seine Tochter, "Darf ich weiterreden...!"  
Chagal setzte sich wieder und kreuzte grummelnd die Arme vor der Brust, nickte dann aber schließlich doch. Die übrig Anwesenden schüttelten verständnislos die Köpfe. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so fixiert auf seine Tochter sein!  
Letztendlich konnte Sarah aber doch endlich fortfahren: "Ich wünsche mir von euch - und besonders von DIR, PAPA - , dass ihr euch ein wenig zurückhaltet, was Bredas Alter angeht. Er ist doch ziemlich deprimiert... besonders über den Kommentar mit den Ewigkeitsvampirinnen', Herbert..."  
Seufzen.  
"Aber ich möchte auch, dass ihr euch etwas schönes für ihn zum Geburtstag einfallen lasst. Immerhin wird er 5 -"

Plötzlich schwang langsam die Türe zur Bibliothek auf und herein trat kein anderer als Graf von Krolock. Fragend sah er zu der im Nu verstummten Runde um den kleinen Tisch herüber.  
"Heckt ihr jetzt schon Gemeinheiten über mein Alter aus?", seufzte er und schlurfte mit hängendem Kopf Richtung Sessel, auf den er sich sogleich sinken ließ.  
"Ach, Breda... jetzt sei doch nicht so...", seufzte Sarah und ging langsam auf ihn zu.  
"Glaub mir, es ist mir völlig egal, wie alt du bist. Ich würde dich lieben, selbst, wenn du 600 Jahre alt währest.", versprach sie und drückte ihm nochmals einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Im Hintergrund sah man bloß, wie ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Chagal von Alfred und dem Professor auf seinem Stuhl festgehalten wurde.

K:

Herbert und Alfred sahen sich an - der Jüngere konnte eindeutig den Schalk in den silberfarbenen Augen seines Gefährten erkennen. ´Das wird noch was!´ teilte der Ältere Alfred per Gedanken mit. Der blonde Lockenkopf kicherte. ´Was du wohl wieder vorhast!´  
Grinsend gab der Größere seinem Freund einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und zog ihn an der Hand aus dem Raum, um sich seiner Idee für die "Papa-wird-fünfhundert-Party" zu widmen.

Chagall, nur mehr allein gehalten vom Professor, dessen Kräfte der Belastung nicht mehr standhielten, stürzte sich wutentbrannt auf den ungeliebten Schwiegersohn. Unsanft wurde Sarah zur Seite geschubst und der Graf attackiert, der den rechten Haken des Wirts geschickt abfing. Kalt griff er nach der Kehle des Vampirs und drückte zu.

Kokoro und Sarah hielten den Atem an - würde er Chagall umbringen?  
Die junge Frau legte schnell eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Mannes und die Fledermaus ließ sich auf der Schulter des Wirts nieder und sah den Grafen ernst an.   
"Soll deine Sarah künftig ohne Vater auskommen?"  
Das schien seine Exzellenz zu überzeugen. Widerstrebend ließ er lockerer, zog den Wirt aber noch einmal nahe zu sich heran und flüsterte bedrohlich: "Allein die Tatsache, dass du der Vater MEINER FRAU bist, hält dich jetzt im Diesseits..."   
Damit ließ er den nun vor Angst schlotternden Mann los und wandte sich ab. Schnell biss Kokoro Chagall kräftig in die Schulter, als Rache. Als der Mann aufheulte, bemerkte sie, dass der Graf sie verstohlen angrinste. Kokoro hoffte nur, dass Sarah nichts bemerkt hatte - sie wollte die Freundin nicht verärgern, es war immerhin ihr Vater!  
Chagall, von den nicht ganz unerheblichen Schmerzen eines Fledermausbisses gepeinigt, schlug nach ihr. Erschrocken flatterte Kokoro in die Falten des schützenden Mantels seiner Exzellenz.  
"PAPA!" Sarah starrte ihren alten Herrn zornig an. "Lass das!"  
Schnell versuchte sie zusammen mit Breda, ihre Freundin aus ihrem Versteck zu locken, was sich angesichts des noch immer tobenden Wirtes als schwierig erwies.

S:

"Komm schon her, du kleines Mistvieh!", wetterte der ältere Herr und versuchte die kleine Flaus zwischen die Finger zu bekommen.  
"Papa, nun lass doch Kokoro aus dem Spiel!", verteidigte sie sich und ihre Freundin und versuchte sich schützend von ihren Mann zu stellen, in dessen Umhang sich noch immer die kleine Fledermaus versteckte.  
"Geh zur Seite Sarah. Das geht nur mich und dieses kleine Ding etwas an!" Mit diesen Worten stieß er seine Tochter ein wenig zur Seite, sanft aber bestimmt.

Der Professor bemerkte nur, wie Sarah plötzlich ein paar unsichere Schritte nach hinten machte, und danach hintenüber fiel. So wie es aussah, war sie ohnmächtig geworden. Sofort eilte der empörte Professor zu ihr.  
Erst als auch Kokoro auffiel, dass offenbar etwas mit ihrer Freundin nicht stimmte, und sie deswegen laut aufjaulte, wurden auch Vater und Ehemann auf Sarah aufmerksam.   
"Liebes, was ist mit dir?"  
"Was machst du denn am Boden, Kätzchen?"  
Kam es aufgeregt von beiden Männern, die sich gleich darauf wieder angriffslustig anfunkelten.  
"Zurück!", brüllte der Professor. Lediglich Kokoro durfte sich zu ihrer Freundin gesellen und versuchte durch sanftes streicheln ihrer Wange, sie zu wecken. Offenbar hatte sie erfolg. Flatternd schlug Sarah ihre Augen wieder auf.  
"Was ist passiert?", stöhnte sie und versuchte sich ein wenig aufzusetzen.  
"Oh, bleibt liegen, Mylady. Ihr müsst Euch ausruhen.", befahl der Professor und machte danach noch die Bemerkung, dass es wohl besser sei, sie in ihren Sarg zu betten. 

"Ich werde sie tragen!", riefen der Graf und Chagall wie aus einem Mund. Wieder funkelten sie sich böse an.   
"Ich bin ihr Mann. ICH werde sie tragen!", warf seine Exzellenz in den Raum und ging ein paar Schritte auf seine Gemahlin zu. Allerdings jedoch wurde er von Chagall zurückgehalten, der erwiderte: "ICH bin ihr Vater! ICH trage sie!"

K:

Der Graf war drauf und dran, vollends die Fassung zu verlieren, besann sich dann aber und beherrschte sich. Es war definitiv unter seiner Würde, einen ausgewachsenen Streit von den Zinnen zu brechen.   
"Schluss! Mein Wort ist endgültig. Denk an meine Warnung, Chagall - ich werde sie nicht wiederholen!" Damit hob er seine Frau vorsichtig auf und trug sie aus dem Raum, gefolgt von Kokoro.  
Die Flaus sah bekümmert aus. "Was hast du nur, Sarah?"  
Sanft landete sie auf der Schulter der Freundin und rieb ihren Kopf gegen deren Wange. Die schwarzhaarige Vampirin war zu müde, um zu antworten, versuchte aber ein leichtes Lächeln. "Keine Angst, sie wird sich sicher bald erholen." Meinte von Krolock leise, doch man konnte sehen, dass er sich genauso sorgte wie die Hausflaus.  
Schließlich kamen sie in der Gruft an und Breda öffnete mit einem Wink seiner Hand den Sarg, den Sarah und er sich teilten. Er bettete sie hinein und nahm seinen Umhang ab, den er über ihr ausbreitete.  
"Ruh dich aus!" befahl er sanft, aber streng. "Ich werde in ein paar Stunden wieder nach dir sehen." Damit schloss er den Sarg auf die selbe Weise und wandte sich um. Kokoro flog auf seine Schulter und grübelte, wie sie ohne Sarah die Besprechung der Party abhalten sollte, beschloss dann aber, einfach schon mal mit der Planung zu beginnen, und die Freundin später einzuweihen in ihre Ideen.   
Vor der Bibliothek hielt der Graf. "Ich werde ein wenig lesen. Möchtest du mir Gesellschaft leisen?"  
Natürlich hätte sie nichts lieber getan, dennoch schüttelte die Flaus bedauernd den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges vor."   
Breda nickte und seufzte. ´Und schon bin ich unwichtig geworden...´  
Besorgt sah Kokoro ihm nach, als er in dem Zimmer verschwand. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was er nun dachte... Graf von Krolock hatte eine Neigung, dann und wann in Depressionen zu versinken. Widerstrebend flog sie zurück zu den Anderen, genau genommen Chagall, Magda und Abronsius.

Sooooo, das war unser erstes Kapitel... Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt uns ein kleines Review, damit wir auch wissen WIE es euch gefallen hat! XD

Also bis(s) dahin verbleiben wir stets  
die euren

Kokoro Okami

und

Countess von Krolock


	2. Chapter 2

Kokoro: Herzlich willkommen und Carpe Noctem zum 2. Teil unseres Wahnsinns. Die Countess und ich haben uns sehr über die drei Kommentare gefreut, die ihren Weg in ihren Account fanden, hier sind sie:

**Musterklammer**: blush Ja, natürlich muss es Jahrhundert heißen... Ist meine Schuld... Danke aber für das Lob! °

**Blonder Vampir**: Danke! . Allerdings, auch in diesem Teil ist der Graf leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen... Mal sehen, was ihm aller widerfährt!

**Vampir**: Schau zu was der vereinigte Wahnsinn zweier TdV-Fans führen kann! . Interessante Theorie... Yep, Breda hat definitiv eine Menge Charme. Vampire sind wie Weine. Je älter, desto besser! grins

Aaaalso, das wars von meiner Seite! Viel Spaß mit dem 2. Kapitel! .

Auch ich will kurz meinen Senf hinzugeben

Natürlich habe ich mich ebenso über die Reviews gefreut und hoffe, sie dauern an Aber jetzt will ich euch auch nicht länger aufhalten. Was gesagt werden musste, ist gesagt!

Viel Spaß nun also!

_**Kapitel 2**_

Sarah:

Zwei Nächte später, also – wohl gemerkt – die letzte Nacht vor des Grafen Geburtstag, waren die Vorbereitungen in höchstem Gange.

Kokoro, Magda und Sarah, die sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen von ihrem Schwächeanfall erholt hatte, befanden sich in der Küche, um aus verschiedenen Zutaten – um genau zu sein, aus roter Götterspeise, Blut und einigen Lackritzfledermäusen – eine Geburtstagstorte zu backen.

„Geht's dir denn wirklich schon wieder besser?", fragte Kokoro ihre Freundin und musterte sie noch einmal mit besorgtem Blick.

„Ja, ja. Keine Angst. Mir geht es soweit wieder gut. Der Professor sagte ja selbst, dass es am ständigen Wetterumschwung lag. Außerdem war es ja nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall.", lächelte die Schwarzhaarige und versuchte somit die kleine Hausflaus ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Papa hat aber auch gesagt, dass es dir gar nicht gut ging. Er hat sich ziemliche Sorgen um dich gemacht.", mischte sich nun auch Herbert ein und tauchte seinen Finger in den Kuchenteig. Daraufhin klatschte Magda ihm böse funkelnd auf die Hand.

„Lass das!", zischte sie, „Das ist für deinen Vater."

Alfred grinste. „Das du dich auch immer bei allem erwischen lassen musst.", meckerte dieser gespielt und deutete auf seine linke hand, in der seelenruhig ein – mehr oder minder – kleiner Löffel lag.

Leider jedoch bemerkte Kokoro den Löffel und zwickte leicht in Alfreds Hand. Auch Sarah hatte dies mitbekommen und zerrte beiden Jünglinge mit den Worten: „Raus jetzt! Muntert lieber Breda auf und lenkt ihn ein bisschen ab! Er schleicht schon die ganze Nacht durch die Gänge.", an den Ohrläppchen aus der Küche.

„So, endlich Ruhe.", seufzte sie grinsend und machte sich zusammen mit Kokoro und Magda daran, den Kuchen zu vollenden.

„Hast du Breda heute schon gesehen?", fragte Kokoro neugierig und ließ sich auf der großen Schüssel nieder.

„Ja, er liegt mir schon die ganze Nacht in den Ohren... Ich solle mich noch ausruhen, und so weiter.", sie seufzte, „Und dann versucht er immer herauszufinden, was wir für morgen vorbereitet haben..."

Kokoro:

„Typisch – nja, solange er uns nicht auf die Schliche kommt, ist ja alles in Ordnung!" meinte die Flaus und mühte sich ab, den großen Holzlöffel zu halten, um den Kuchenteig umzurühren. Lächelnd unterstützte ihre Freundin sie. Magda fragte laut: „Ich würde ja gerne wissen, wie Alfred und Herbert ihn ablenken wollen..."

Besagte junge Männer standen in diesem Moment vor der Tür zum Ballsaal, in dem in der nächsten Nacht die Party stattfinden würde.

„Was tun wir hier eigentlich?" fragte Alfred seinen Freund nach einer Weile. „Pass auf" meinte Herbert, „gleich taucht er auf..."

Und tatsächlich, kaum dass er seine Worte ausgesprochen hatte, erschien seine Exzellenz. Genau genommen, ein Stück schwarzen Haares. Herbert seufzte.

„Komm raus Papa, wir haben dich schon gesehen...!"

Würdevoll aber mit leicht erröteten Wangen kam von Krolock auf die Jungspunde zu und gab sich Mühe, nicht zu ertappt auszusehen.

„Natürlich hatte ich nicht vor, zu spionieren... ich war nur zufällig in der Gegend."

Alfred kicherte. Breda warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, doch sein Sohn hob die Hände. „Natürlich nicht. Komm mit, Paps, wir gehen ein wenig spazieren..."

Damit schnappte er sich den einen und Alfred den anderen Arm des Grafen und geleiteten ihn nicht ganz freiwillig von der Tür weg.

Hinter dem edlen Holz waren derweil Abronsius und Koukol damit beschäftigt, in riesigen, blutroten Buchstaben „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Geburtsnacht" an die Wände zu malen. Der Professor hatte dem anfangs unwilligen Diener versprochen, dass man die Farbe später restlos würde entfernen können.

Der Rest des Raumes war bereits nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen: Überall hingen Girlanden, die aussahen wie Fledermäuse und große Spinnen, Drachen und Werwölfe. Die Wände waren verkleidet mit dunklem Tuch, worauf sie rote Sterne angebracht hatten. Kerzenleuchter schmückten jede Ecke und würden den Saal Morgen in ein schummeriges Licht tauchen. Echte Spinnenweben hingen von der Decke und ein Schwarm Fledermäuse, der im Schloss wohnte, war nun bereits hierhin umgezogen. Den krönenden Abschluss bildeten die bleichen Totenschädel, die überall auf den kleinen Tischchen standen.

Ein besonders langer Tisch würde Morgen das Büfett tragen, das ausnahmsweise nicht aus Dörflern, sondern aus Selbstgemachtem bestehen würde. Die Frauen hatten eine große Geburtsnachtstorte versprochen und jede Menge Naschereien für die schokoladensüchtigen Vampire. Außerdem standen bereits einige Flaschen uralten Weines auf den Tischen, der einzige Alkohol, den Vampire vertragen können, ohne dass ihnen schlecht würde.

Abronsius schnaufte, als endlich auch der letzte Buchstabe gemalt war und warf den Pinsel erschöpft in den Farbeimer. „So, das wäre geschafft! Der Raum ist fertig! ...Wo ist eigentlich Chagall hin? Er sollte uns doch helfen..."

„Kheihhne Ahhhnnungh." Murmelte Koukol und zuckte mit den Schultern.

S:

„Hatschi!"

Chagall kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hoffentlich habe ich mich nicht erkältet…", sprach er zu sich selbst, grinste dann aber plötzlich. „Bestimmt hat mein Magdalein gerade an mich gedacht. Am besten ich sehe mal nach, was sie wieder treibt." Sich die Hände reibend verschwand er aus der Gruft, in der er sich versteckt hatte, um nicht beim Schmücken für die morgige Nacht helfen zu müssen.

Pah! Das wäre ja wohl noch schöner! Als wenn es nicht schon genug wäre, dass dieser… MANN ihm seine kleine Sarah, sein Kätzchen geraubt hatte – nein – jetzt musste er für seinen Schwiegersohn – er schüttelte sich bei diesem Wort – auch noch eine Geburtstagsparty mitplanen.

Abermals grinste er. Oh, ja… er würde etwas planen… Verschwörerisch rieb er sich erneut die Hände.

„Habt ihr Papa heute eigentlich schon gesehen?", fragte Sarah, als sich die drei Frauen zu einer kleinen Pause an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, und blickte in die Runde.

„Also heute Abend war er noch putzmunter gewesen. Er hat sich allerdings geweigert nach Oben zu kommen…", murmelte Magda und trank einen kleinen Schluck Blut aus ihrem Glas.

„Ich weiß schon, warum er sich nicht nach oben traut.", sprach die Schwarzhaarige gereizt. „Er sollte nämlich dem Professor und Koukol beim Schmücken helfen…"

Die drei seufzten.

Plötzlich jedoch schwang die Türe auf und Chagall trat herein.

„Na, wenn man vom Teufel spricht…", murrte Magda und stand auf, um sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen.

„Naa, was zaubern denn meine Täubchen?", er funkelte die Fledermaus böse an, „Mit Ausnahme von dir!" Kokoro funkelte zurück und war bereits schon wieder im Begriff dem Wirt erneut in die Schulter zu beißen.

„Papa!", zischte Sarah und stellte sich zwischen ihren Vater und ihre Freundin. „Entschuldige dich gefälligst bei Kokoro!" Murrend ging Chagall daraufhin auf die kleine Hausflaus zu und reichte ihr mit den leisen Worten: „Tut mir leid…", die Hand. Ihrer Freundin zuliebe – und auch nur deswegen – nahm sie die Entschuldigung an.

„Was ist das?", fragte er dann, um von der Situation abzulenken und sah sich interessiert den Kuchenteig an. Vorsichtig tunkte er seinen Finger in den Teig.

„Papa! Finger weg! Das ist für Breda!", schimpfte seine Tochter, zog nun auch an des Vaters Ohrläppchen und schmiss ihn aus der Küche.

Draußen lief er dann direkt Koukol und dem Professor in die Arme, die nicht gerade sehr erfreut waren ihn zu sehen.

K:

„Na so was! Chagall! Du kommst gerade recht! Komm, wir haben noch eine Menge zu tun! Koukol kann das ganze Schloss nicht alleine putzen..."

Damit schnappten sich die beiden Männer den hilflosen Wirt und schleiften ihn davon.

Kokoro hatte die Szene verfolgt und lachte. _´Geschieht ihm recht!´_

Als die Hausflaus wieder in die Küche zurückflatterte, sah sie, dass die Torte nun bereits einigermaßen Gestalt angenommen hatte und von Sarah und Magda soeben in den uralten Steinofen geschoben wurde.

„Hey, ihr seid ja richtig schnell!"

Mittlerweile hatten sich Herbert, Alfred und der Graf ihren Weg zum Privatgemach des Grafen begeben, das Zimmer, welches er als Sterblicher bereits bewohnt hatte. Hier hatten sie ihn nahezu ans Bett fesseln müssen, bevor seine Exzellenz endlich Ruhe gab und stillhielt. Herbert schnaufte; so quengelig und unruhig hatte er seinen Vater noch nie gesehen!

_´Muss das Alter sein...´_

„Papa, jetzt sei doch endlich still! Ich will dich nicht fesseln und knebeln müssen!"

Breda von Krolock schaffte es beinahe, beleidigt zu schmollen, aber er fragte dann lieber: „Was habt ihr denn vor?"

Alfred seufzte und antwortete: „Das werden wir dir sicher nicht sagen! ...Komm Herbi, wir sollten langsam mal weitermachen!"

Herbert nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer.

Von Krolock wartete einige Minuten, bis sie definitiv außer Hörweite waren und lugte vorsichtig aus der Tür.

Nichts.

Leise in sich hinein schmunzelnd trat er auf den Gang hinaus und huschte schnell und lautlos um die Ecke.

Endlich war die Torte fertig gebacken! Sarah und Kokoro waren schon ganz aufgeregt. Sie hatten noch nie eine so große, mehrstöckige Torte verziert!

Magda hatte lächelnd zugesehen, wie sich die sonst so guten Freundinnen um die Aufgaben balgten. Schließlich übernahm sie als erfahrenste Bäckerin das Kommando und bestimmte, dass Sarah die rote Glasur über den Teig gießen und Kokoro anschließend die kleinen Lakritz-Fledermäuse darauf verteilen durfte.

Zum Schluss wurde alles noch üppig mit Sahne und Schokostreuseln garniert.

Schließlich standen die drei weiblichen Wesen andächtig vor ihrem Werk und beglückwünschten sich gegenseitig zu ihrer gelungenen Arbeit.

S:

Auf einmal jedoch öffnete sich die Küchentür quietschend einen kleinen Spalt breit. Nur Kokoro, die ja als Vampirfledermaus höchst sensible Ohren hatte, hörte dieses leise Geräusch und flatterte zur Klinke. Doch, was sie sah, gefiel ihr gar nicht – nun, es gefiel ihr schon, nur nicht in diesem Augenblick! Denn draußen stand Graf von Krolock – das Geburtstagskind – persönlich!

Wie eine wild gewordene Furie flog sie auf seine Exzellenz zu und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, einen Blick in die Küche zu erhaschen. Auf diesen Lärm wurden natürlich auch die anderen beiden Frauen aufmerksam und drehten sich verwundert um. Fragend musterten sie Kokoro, die wutentbrannt in der Tür flatterte. Neugierig, wie beide nun einmal waren, öffneten sie vorsichtig die Türe.

„Breda!", rief Sarah wütend aus, als sie ihren Mann auf dem Boden sitzen sah. Dieser versuchte noch den Rest seiner Würde zu wahren, stand hastig auf und strich seine Kleider glatt.

„Ähm… es ist ganz anders, als ihr wahrscheinlich denkt… ich war nur…", stammelte er, war aber gar nicht mehr in der Lage seinen ‚Satz' zu Ende zu führen, als er von seiner Frau unterbrochen wurde.

„Das reicht jetzt! Kokoro, bitte flieg zu Herbert und Alfred. Sie sollen herkommen und ihn meinetwegen in seinen Sarg einsperren!", wetterte sie streng und stemmte temperamentvoll die Hände in die Hüften. Von Krolock sah seine Frau erschrocken an. IHN in seinen Sarg EINSPERREN!

Als Kokoro sich auf die Suche nach Herbert und Alfred machte – sie konnte sich schon denken, wo die beiden wieder waren – und Magda wieder in die Küche schlich, da sie auf keinen Fall darauf aus war, Sarahs Launen aus nächster Nähe zu erleben, wurde der Graf böse von seiner Gemahlin angefunkelt.

„Was soll das ganze, Breda? Alle geben sich so viel Mühe, um dir einen schönen Geburtstag zu bereiten und du machst mit deiner schrecklichen Neugier alle Überraschungen zunichte!", zischte sie leise, aber bedrohlich. Daraufhin drehte sie sich von ihm weg und kreuzte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. Ihm tat plötzlich alles schrecklich leid… er wollte zu ihr gehen und sie von hinten umarmen, doch in diesem Augenblick kam Kokoro, mit Alfred und Herbert im Schlepptau, angesaust.

„Was müssen wir da hören, Paps?", warf Herbert ihm mit einer ungeheuren Dramatik in der Stimme vor und wandte sich dann zu seinem Gefährten:

‚_Wir hätten ihn doch ans Bett fesseln sollen!'_

K:

Recht kleinlaut wurde von Krolock schließlich von seinem Sohn, dessen Gefährtin, seiner Frau und seinem Haustier ´abgeführt´.

Sie brachten ihn geradewegs zu seiner Gruft hinunter und zu seinem Sarg, den die beiden Männer ächzend aufstemmten. Bittend sah Breda seinen Gemahlin an.

„Sternkind...Willst du mich bis morgen Abend in meinen Sarg sperren?"

Sarah schien einen Moment lang Mitleid zu empfinden, aber dann nickte sie. „Und du wehrst dich besser nicht, Schatz – sonst bekommst du kein einziges Geschenk!"

„Geschenk?" fragte der Graf, auf einmal höchst interessiert und seine Bedrouille momentan vergessend. Bevor er aber genauer nachfragen konnte, schob ihn Herbert ungeduldig in Richtung Sarg, in den seine Exzellenz schließlich seufzend einstieg. Sorgfältig zupfte er seinen Umhang zurecht und verschränkte die Hände in der gewohnten Weise vor der Brust.

Dann schoben sein Sohn und Alfred den Deckel wieder darauf und beschwerten ihn mit einer schweren Steinfigur. Notfalls würde der Graf zwar noch herauskommen, wenn er viel Gewalt anwenden würde, aber man würde es bis in den Turm hinauf hören.

Man beschloss, Kokoro als Wachposten dazulassen, nur für den Fall, dass Breda sich etwas sehr Cleveres einfallen lassen würde. Gemeinsam gingen die Anderen die steinernen Treppen wieder hinauf.

Lautlos flog die Flaus hinüber zum Sarg und setzte sich auf die Statue, die die Form eines Löwen mit Flügeln hatte. Die kannte sie aus Venedig – als sie noch in einer Gruppe lebte, waren sie über die Wasserstadt hinweg geflogen, wenn sie ihr Sommerquartier aufsuchten.

Stundenlang geschah nichts. Kokoro war bereits beinahe eingenickt (es wurde ja auch schon hell draußen) als sie auf einmal ein leises Geräusch vernahm. Zuerst konnte sie es nicht zuordnen, aber es schien aus dem Sarg zu kommen, und... dann erkannte sie einen Rhythmus.

Schnell legte sie ihr Ohr auf den Deckel um besser hören zu können:

„_Seit fünfhundert Jahren_

_auf dieser Erde_

_seit fünfhundert Jahren_

_unsterblich..._

_Nun werd ich, _

_was ich nie wollte,_

_der Gedanke ist so schmerzlich..." _

Erschrocken zog die Flaus den Kopf zurück und fragte sich, was Breda nur damit meinte – steckte mehr hinter seiner Geburtstags-Phobie als sie alle ahnten?

S:

Sie fasste den Entschluss am besten Herbert, Alfred und Sarah zu holen! Vielleicht konnten sie sich auch den leisen Singsang des Grafen näher erklären…

Ganz aufgeregt flatterte die kleine Flaus durch die langen Korridore des Schlosses und fand alle drei schließlich in der Küche vor, gemütlich bei Tisch sitzend und ein frisches Glas Blut trinkend. Als das kleine Flattertier schwer atmend zur Tür hineinstürzte, fielen alle Blicke auf sie.

„Kokoro? Ist etwas passiert? Du wolltest doch bei Breda bleiben, oder hat er wieder irgendetwas angestellt? – Oh, dem werd' ich dir Leviten lesen-", wetterte Sarah und stemmte bereits schon wieder die Hände in die Hüften, wurde aber von Kokoro unterbrochen, die verneinend den Kopf schüttelte. Ganz außer Atem brachte sie dann doch noch ein paar gebrochene Sätze zustande: „Breda… im Sarg… singt… traurig…"

Alle sahen sie auf diese Worte hin fragend an.

„Kommt schnell!", rief die kleine Flaus schließlich, als sie wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war. Diesen Satz verstanden alle und sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf. War vielleicht etwas mit Breda passiert? Warum sonst sollte Kokoro so aufgebracht in die Küche stürmen?

Die beiden Frauen bildeten die Vorhut der kleinen Gruppe, die, wie von einem wilden Tier verfolgt, durch das Schloss – bis hin zur Gruft – rannten.

An gewünschtem Ziel angekommen sprengten Sarah und Kokoro förmlich die schwere Eisentür, die den Ein- beziehungsweise Ausgang zur Gruft bildete. Verdattert besahen sich Herbert und Alfred das Debakel… Kleine Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihren Stirnen, als sie bemerkten, dass kleinere Gesteinsbrocken von der Wand hinunterfielen.

„Breda, kannst du mich hören? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", rief Sarah und hämmerte ein paar mal heftig auf den massiven Sargdeckel ein. Alfred nahm die beiden Frauen beiseite – denn, wer wusste schon, was für ein Anblick sich ihnen beim Öffnen des Sarges bieten würde – während Herbert die schwere Statue vom Sarg beförderte, den er sogleich danach öffnete.

„Papa?", fragte er zaghaft und spähte in den nun geöffneten Sarg.

Die anderen drei, die in absehbarer Entfernung zu Herbert und dem Sarg standen, hielten den Atem an.

„Nanu? Habt ihr es euch etwa anders überlegt?", hörte man eine Stimme, die eindeutig als die Bredas zu identifizieren war. Er setzte sich auf und sah alle nacheinander fragend an. Seiner Frau standen Tränen in den Augen, als sie sich plötzlich auf den Vampirgrafen stürzte.

„Oh, zum Glück geht es dir gut, Liebster!", schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an ihres Mannes Schulter. Ein wenig verdutzt sah er herüber zu Kokoro, der, wie er bemerkte, auch Tränen in den Augen standen.

„Was ist denn passiert? Ist wer gestorben?", scherzte der Adelige und versuchte somit die Stimmung ein wenig zu heben.

„Was passiert ist? Das sollten wir wohl besser dich fragen, Paps. Kokoro hat gesagt, dass wir kommen sollten.", erklärte Herbert und sah ebenfalls herüber zu der kleinen Flaus.

„Du…hast gesungen, Breda…", stammelte sie und versuchte krampfhaft ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

„Stimmt das, Liebster?", hakte Sarah nach, die sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Seine Exzellenz seufzte. „Nun gut…", begann er, „Wenn ihr es wollt, erzähle ich euch die ganze Geschichte…", seufzte er und legte tröstend einen Arm um seine Frau und bedeutete Kokoro, auf dass sie sich ebenfalls zu ihm gesellen solle. Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen und ließ sich auf des Grafen Schulter nieder, schmiegte sich erleichtert an dessen Wange und lauschte andächtig seinen Worten.

„Mein…Vater hatte sich, als er das fünfhunderte Lebensjahr erreicht hatte, sehr verändert…"

K:

_/ „Breda!" _

_Die laute Stimme Alecsander von Krolocks hallte durch das ganze Schloss. Sein Sohn, gerade mal hunderfünfzig Jahre alt und damit noch ein Vampir-Teenager, zuckte leicht zusammen, sah seinem Vater aber fest in die Augen, als dieser sich vor ihm aufbaute. _

„_Ja, Vater?"_

„_Warum hast du den von Creonkas nicht geschrieben, dass sie zum Empfang heute Nacht eingeladen sind?" Das bereits ergraute Haar des adligen Vampirgrafen und –seit einiger Zeit- Vampirältesten umrahmte ein scharf geschnittenes, kraftvolles Gesicht, das noch die Erinnerung an das frühere gute Aussehen barg. Alecsanders Miene und Haltung drückte Macht aus – und das aus gutem Grund. Er war ein mächtiger, mächtiger Vampir. _

„_Vater, du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass auch Die von Creonkas eingeladen sind, ich-"_

„_Hör auf mit deinen Ausflüchten!" unterbrach ihn der silberhaarige Mann. Seine eisblauen Augen blitzten. „Es ziemt sich nicht im Mindesten für einen zukünftigen Grafen, und erst recht nicht für meinen Sohn!" Er schnaubte. _

„_Möchte wissen, was in dir vorgeht! Andauernd träumst du, vernachlässigst deine Pflichten und treibst mich schier zur Weißglut! Wie soll das deiner Meinung nach weitergehen? Ich bin es leid, auch immer noch auf meinen unmündigen Sohn aufzupassen bei der enormen Belastung, die mein Stand mit sich bringt, nur weil du..."_

_Er hielt inne und holte Luft, als er das Gesicht seines Kindes sah. Der junge, schwarzhaarige Mann versuchte es zu verbergen, aber es standen ihm Tränen in den Augen, die genauso blau waren wie die seines Vaters. _

_Enttäuscht atmete Dieser aus und wandte sich ab. _

„_Du bist es wahrlich nicht wert, ein von Krolock zu sein..."/_

Breda hielt inne und atmete bedächtig ein. Die Anderen sahen ihn fassungslos an.

„Das hat er nicht gesagt!" platzte Sarah schließlich heraus. Ihr Gemahl lächelte tapfer und legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Leider ja, mein Sternkind. Ich vermute, durch all die Aufgaben, die viele Verantwortung, die als Vampirältester auf seinen Schultern ruhte, vergaß mein Vater, dass es noch anderes gibt, für das es sich zu leben lohnt, ausser der Arbeit. Er hatte..."

Er zögerte; alle sahen ihm an, dass es nicht leicht für ihn war, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. „...immer Angst, dass ich die Ehre der Familie – _seine_ Ehre – besudeln könnte, wenn er mich nicht ständig unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich war jung, viel jünger als du heute, Herbert... ich wollte mehr von meiner unsterblichen Existenz, als sie in Arbeit und Gram zu verbringen..."

Sein Sohn schluckte trocken und flüsterte: „Ich kann mich kaum noch an Großvater erinnern... Ich wusste nicht, dass er so gemein war!"

Sein Vater zog ihn in seinen Arm. „Im Grunde seines Herzens war dein Großvater ein gerechter, liebevoller und besorgter Mann. Aber er veränderte sich, wie die MACHT ihn veränderte. Eigentlich glaube ich heute, dass er immer Angst hatte..."

Einen Moment lang sah Breda von Krolock schweigend in die Ferne, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. Kokoro, die seine Wange bedeckte, flüsterte tonlos: „Und deswegen fürchtest du deine Geburtsnacht... Weil du Angst hast, wie dein Vater zu werden..."

Er nickte. „Genauso ist es. Ich will Herbert – und euch allen – das nicht antun."

„Du bist anders als dein Vater, Breda!" fuhr Sarah aufgewühlt dazwischen. „Du musst nicht werden wie er! Du bist stärker und wirst die Macht beherrschen, nicht sie dich!"

Mit einem leisen, undefinierbaren Laut schlang der Graf seine Arme um alle drei Vampire und drückte sie fest an sich.

S:

„Ähm…", machte Alfred und sah verlegen zu Boden. Der Graf lächelte und hielt seinen Arm noch ein wenig weiter ausgestreckt.

„Na komm schon. Du gehörst ja auch schon irgendwie zur Familie.", scherzte er. Alfred lächelte dankbar zurück und schmiegte sich an Herbert.

Niemand wusste, wie lange alle dort so verharrten, doch plötzlich wurde quietschend die schwere Tür zur Gruft geöffnet. Herein trat ein ziemlich verdattert aussehender Abronsius.

„Oh, Verzeihung… ich wollte nur –" Er besah sich das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, nun ein wenig genauer.

Was machten all diese Vampire auf einem Haufen? Noch dazu in dem Sarg seiner Exzellenz und dessen Gemahlin…

Verwirrt taumelte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts, was Alfred dazu veranlasste aufzuspringen und seinem Lehrmeister zu helfen. Auch Herbert war aufgestanden um seinem Gefährten behilflich zu sein.

„Es ist nicht so, wie Sie denken, Professor!", hastete Alfred, dem das Ganze wohl sichtlich peinlich war – zumindest, wenn man der rötlichen Färbung seiner Wangen Glauben schenken durfte.

„Sie sollten sich wohl besser setzen, Professor.", grinste Herbert und half dem alten Mann dabei sich auf eine der steinernen Stufen niederzulassen.

„Was macht ihr denn alle hier?", fragte der Grauhaarige ein wenig verwirrt und blickte in Richtung der drei anderen Vampire, denen es scheinbar nicht einmal im Traume einfiel auch nur einen Zentimeter voneinander wegzurücken.

„Wir haben uns nur noch einmal einen 499-jährigen Papa ansehen wollen und bevor er morgen Nacht 500 wird, wollten wir uns, sozusagen, nur noch einmal von ihm ‚verabschieden'", erklärte Herbert und schob gelangweilt die Hände in seine Rocktaschen.

„Also, na ja, wenn das so ist, dann ist es als Professor – und zukünftiger Nobelpreisträger – ja wohl meine Pflicht es euch allen gleichzutun.", erklärte Professor Abronsius und ging auf den Grafen zu. Dieser sah ihn völlig überrumpelt an, als der alte Mann plötzlich zu ihm in den Sarg stieg und von ihm umarmt wurde (Kokoro und Sarah hatten vorher ein wenig Platz gemacht). Die beiden Frauen sahen sich leise kichernd an. Auch Herbert und Alfred mussten sich beim Gesichtsausdruck des Grafen zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Hüstelnd löste der Professor die Umarmung dann schließlich wieder, stieg aus dem Sarg und strich ein wenig verlegen seine Kleidung wieder glatt.

Der Graf war sprachlos… nicht nur, dass dieser Mann ihn sexy fand – er konnte sich noch immer nicht an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen – nein, jetzt musste er ihn auch noch umarmen…

Als der alte Mann den Sarg wieder vollständig geräumt hatte, kuschelte sich Sarah sofort wieder an ihren Gemahl.

Abermals wanderten die Blicke des Professors zum Sarg des Grafen. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, versprühte eindeutige Signale.

K:

„Ich... werde mich dann mal wieder der Forschung widmen..." murmelte der alte Mann und verließ hastig die Gruft. Nun konnten sich die beiden weiblichen Wesen und auch die jungen Männer nicht länger halten und kugelten sich nahezu vor Lachen über das unbezahlbare Gesicht seiner Exzellenz.

Schließlich gingen sie schlafen, da alle ja für die große Nacht morgen ausgeruht sein wollten. Sarah kletterte zu ihrem Grafen in den Sarg, Kokoro versteckt in der Falte ihres Kleides, da es zu kalt war, um unter der Decke zu hängen. Alfred und Herbert verzogen sich in den Sarg des Grafensohnes.

Bald waren alle fest eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Abend war es Alfred, der als Erster erwachte und seinen schlummernden Gefährten anstieß. „Wach auf, Herbi," flüsterte er. „Wir müssen aufstehen!"

Ein wenig widerwillig erhob sich der Grafensohn, schob den Deckel des Sarges so behutsam wie möglich zur Seite und sprang heraus. Leise liefen die beiden Vampirmänner zum Sarg des Grafen hinüber und öffneten ihn leise. Alfred stupste Sarah an, die sich räkelte und ein wenig verschlafen durch Kopfnicken zu Verstehen gab, dass sie wach war. Schlaftrunken sah sie sich nach ihrer Freundin um und entdeckte sie schließlich in den Falten ihres Kleides. Sie nahm die Fledermaus auf die Hand, wovon Diese erwachte. Nun schob Herbert den Deckel wieder auf den Sarg und sie huschten gemeinsam in die Halle hinauf. Dort warteten bereits Abronsius, Magda, Chagall und Koukol, welchem Herbert den Auftrag gab, auf seinen Vater aufzupassen, damit er nicht so schnell hochkommen würde.

Dann machten sich alle auf in die vielen verschiedenen Bäder, die Herbert überall im Schloss hatte einrichten lassen, und bereiteten sich kleidertechnisch vor. Kokoro, die ja währenddessen nichts zu tun hatte, beschloss, Koukol unten in der Gruft Gesellschaft zu leisten. Als sie um die letzte Ecke bog, sah sie, dass seine Exzellenz bereits erwacht und aus dem Sarg gestiegen war. Koukol und er waren in ein heftiges Wortgefecht geraten, indem es darum ging, dass Breda nun endlich nach oben wollte, da er ja das Geburtstagskind sei.

Kokoro flog auf seine Schulter und kicherte, womit sie ihr Herrchen davon ablenkte, auf den Diener einzureden. „Noch nicht, Breda – erst um zwölf!" meinte die Flaus lächelnd. Breda seufzte, nickte aber. „Und du musst dich jetzt langsam fertig machen, Koukol – genau wie du, Breda, wir müssen dich herausputzen für deine große Nacht!"

Gesagt, getan – während Koukol davonhumpelte, um sich in irgendeinen vermoderten Anzug zu zwängen, beriet Kokoro von Krolock in Kleiderfragen. Schließlich einigten sie sich auf einen samtenen, tiefroten Brokatgehrock, eine schwarze Samthose, Bredas elegante Stiefel, ein schwarzes, besticktes und mit Rüschen verziertes Hemd. Dazu durfte der passende Umhang im schönsten Blutrot natürlich nicht fehlen. Danach band der Geburtstagsvampir sich seine langen, schwarzen Haaren mit einem roten Satinband zu einem Zopf, der ihm bis zur Taille reichte. Ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen, die sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht gebahnt hatten, versuchte er vergebens zu bändigen. Schließlich wollte er sich noch sein Halstuch umbinden, was sich als ausgesprochen schwer erwies. Als er es nach einigen Versuchen nicht geschafft hatte, versuchte die Flaus ihm zu helfen, aber sie war zu klein um es ordentlich festzuknoten.

Als Sarah kurz darauf die Gruft betrat, kam sie aus dem Staunen nicht heraus: Ihr Gatte, schmerzhaft verrenkt, fuchtelte mit allen Gliedmaßen, während Kokoro noch immer versuchte, dieses Tuch an seinem Platz anzubringen, ohne ihr Herrchen zu erwürgen. Sarah sah ihnen eine Weile grinsend zu, hatte dann aber doch Mitleid und half ihnen.

Als Breda von Krolock schließlich schnaufend und fertig in jeder Hinsicht vor ihr stand, lächelte sie zufrieden.

Breda besah sie sich. Sie war wunderschön. Seine Frau hatte sich wirklich was Besonderes einfallen lassen in Sachen Kleidung.

S:

Als hätte sie sich vorher mit ihrem Mann abgesprochen – was ja vielleicht sogar der Fall war – trug sie ein schwarz-rot schimmerndes Kleid aus Chiffon, verziert mir einer schwarzen Fledermaus auf der Vorderseite ihrer Korsage. Als Augen dienten der Fledermaus zwei blutrote Rubine.

Auch Kokoro staunte nicht schlecht und grinste beim Anblick der Fledermaus.

Ihre Haare fielen Sarah in ihrer vollen Pracht über die Schultern.

Plötzlich zauberte sie hinter ihrem Rücken etwas Glitzerndes hervor – eine Brosche. Stumm ging sie wieder einen Schritt auf ihren Gemahl zu und steckte ihm die Brosche, die als Rubin zu identifizieren war, an den Knoten seines Halstuches. Dies vollbracht, trat sie wieder ein paar Schritte zurück und klopfte sich mental auf die Schulter. Jetzt war ihr Mann wirklich perfekt.

„Ich könnte dich knutschen!", seufzte sie und strahlte ihn glücklich an.

„Nun, ich halte dich bestimmt nicht davon ab, dein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.", scherzte er und ging lächelnd ein paar Schritte auf seine Gemahlin zu.

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, band Sarah ihm plötzlich in Windeseile ein seidenes Tuch um die Augen. Irritiert taumelte seine Exzellenz ein paar Schritte zurück und wollte sich das Tuch bereits wieder von den Augen reißen, wurde jedoch von der kleinen Flaus davon abgehalten.

„Du musst das Tuch um lassen, Breda."

„Aber – ", wollte dieser protestieren, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Kein ‚aber', mein Lieber. Protest wird hier nicht geduldet!", sprach Sarah gespielt streng und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin, die sich mittlerweile auf ihrer Schulter niedergelassen hatte, vergnügt zu. Nach diesen Worten hakte sich seine Frau bei ihm ein und führte ihn durch die Korridore hin zu vorbereitetem Saal.

Dort angekommen, hörte der Graf bereits das Spinettspiel seines Sohnes – er vermutete zumindest, dass Herbert spielte. Niemand sonst konnte schließlich Spinett spielen.

Kokoro flatterte von der Sarahs Schulter herunter, hinauf auf die von Alfred, der zwar kurz erschrak, sich aber dann wieder entspannte.

Vorsichtig wurde seine Exzellenz die Stufen hinuntergeleitet, immerhin konnte er ja noch immer nichts sehen.

Unten standen bereits jede menge Gäste und warteten darauf, dass das Geburtstagskind sie begrüßen würde. Alle waren gekommen: Seine fernen Verwandten, etwa aus Italien, Deutschland, England und sogar ein paar aus Russland und Japan. Auch ein paar der Ewigkeitsvampire waren anwesend, hatten jedoch Mühe und Not alle ihre Gliedmaßen bei sich zu behalten… Als der Graf endlich mit seiner Gemahlin am Fuß der Treppe angelangt war, verstummte die Musik. Seiner Exzellenz wurde die Augenbinde entwendet und er schlug die Augen Auf.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ich – dass heißt, WIR – grüßen Euch!

Lang, lang ist's her, seit wir ein Update vornahmen, aber nun:

HIER ist es!

Leider waren wir bis vor kurzem noch verhindert... hüstel Nun ja, um genau zu sein, stand ein TdV-Besuch meiner Wenigkeit und meiner lieben Hausflaus an! – Wunderbar, muss ich sagen!

Kevin ist wirklich eine Wucht! – Wie mir natürlich schon immer klar war... der Mann hat eine Stimme... Traumhaft! Und dann diese Augen!... Aber nun, ich möchte nicht allzu viel schwafeln, ich denke, Kokoro hat auch noch einiges zu erzählen.

In diesem Sinne:

Viel Spaß!

P.s.: Das Schlusswort überlasse ich Dir, Corinna!

Kapitel 4

Kokoro:

So ohrenbetäubend war das allgemeine Brüllen, dass Breda sich am liebsten die Hände über die Ohren geschlagen hätte. Was als nächstes kam, nahm er sowieso nur am Rande wahr.

Über dreihundert Vampire aus allen Teilen der Erde und Geschichte stürmten auf ihn zu und wollten ihn gleichzeitig beglückwünschen. Natürlich endete das in einem heillosen Durcheinander aus, aus dem sich der Graf nur durch rasend schnelles Handwechseln retten konnte.

Da waren die von Krolocks aus Italien, Deutschland, Österreich und England. Die no Komoris aus Japan. Die of Chromwells und die Reapers aus Amerika. Aus Deutschland waren auch noch die dreiundzwanzig Kinder der von Schlottersteins und die komplette Familie Teufelsberg zu Gast. Aus England das alte Adelsgeschlecht der Baskervilles und der Cantervilles, und, und, und – der Graf meinte, nur selten so viele Vampire auf einem Haufen gesehen zu haben. Und alle wollten sie ihn am Liebsten allein in Beschlag nehmen. Die arme Sarah, die ja nicht wissen konnte, wie begeisterungsfähig Vampire sind, hatte sich nur durch einen raschen Sprung auf die dritte Treppenstufe retten können.

Einige Stunden später – so kam es Breda vor – hatte er schließlich alle begrüßt, einschließlich der Ewigkeitsvampire und –vampirinnen, welche ihm mal wieder schöne Augen machten und versuchten, ihre fallsüchtigen Gliedmaßen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Lächelnd kam Sarah auf ihn zu und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Von Krolock meinte, dass es das Beste wäre, sie Jenen, die sie noch nicht kannten, vorzustellen und hielt eine kleine Begrüßungsansprache. Danach wurde zum Tanz gespielt und Breda widmete den Ersten seiner Frau. Dann musste er noch mit Herbert, einer Menge Vampirdamen, Gräfinnen, Komtessen, Countessen, Ladys und anderen weiblichen Wesen tanzen. Herbert versuchte, ihm Koukol unterzujubeln, und daraufhin kehrte er der Tanzfläche vorsichtshalber den Rücken zu. Einige junge Vampire legten einen flotten Rhythmus auf den Instrumenten hin und der größte Teil der Gesellschaft tanzte, trank, oder wanderte durch den Garten.

Da ergriff Herbert das Kommando und verkündete ihm, Sarah, Kokoro, Alfred, Magda, Chagall und Abronsius grinsend, dass sie nun ein Spiel spielen würden – Flaschendrehen!

Sein Vater stöhnte auf und auch Chagall und Alfed schauten nicht sehr begeistert, stimmten schließlich aber doch zu – jedoch aus vollkommen unterschiedlichen Gründen. Alfred tat es Herbert zuliebe und weil es ja doch ganz lustig werden könnte, Chagall heiterte der Gedanke auf, dass sein ungeliebter Schwiegersohn sich blamieren könnte.

Alle zusammen setzten sie sich in einen Kreis auf von Magda schnell beschaffte, weiche, samtige Kissen. Herbert kam mit einer Rotweinflasche herbei und grinste seinen Vater süffisant an. Dann verteilte er die rote Flüssigkeit großzügig an alle Beteiligten, seinem Vater schenkte er zweimal ein, mit der Begründung, dass sie sonst nicht anfangen könnten zu spielen. Kichernd setzte er die Flasche in die Mitte und drehte sie – nur um festzustellen, dass sie auf ihn selbst zeigte. „Oh...Mist!" Erwartungsvoll sah er in die Runde.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" riefen alle.

„Pflicht!" meinte der silberhaarige Vampir selbstbewusst. Eine Weile tuschelten die Anderen miteinander, dann stand das Urteil fest – Herbert musste Magda küssen! Der Grafensohn sträubte sich ein wenig, tat es dann aber doch – und war heilfroh, als es vorbei war. Frauen waren eben nichts für ihn. Dann aber besann er sich, dass er sich ja nun etwas ausdenken durfte und grinste diabolisch. Er drehte die Flasche erneut und diesmal zeigte sie auf Sarah. „Na Sarah? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" – „Wahrheit!" entschied die junge Frau. Herbert überlegte etwas und meinte dann: „Hattest du vor meinem Vater schon Männer? Und wenn ja, wie weit bist du mit ihnen gegangen?"

Sein Vater sah aus, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er nun gespannt zuhören oder in Ohnmacht fallen sollte.

Countess:

Er entschied sich für Ersteres, sollte jedoch schon bald feststellen, dass er sich wohl besser für Zweiteres hätte entscheiden sollen.

„Nun…um ehrlich zu sein…", begann Sarah und sah grinsend in die Runde. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an ihrem Ehegatten hängen, der gespannt seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. „Ich hatte schon einige Liebhaber vor deinem Vater…", sie seufzte gespielt träumerisch. Von Krolock blickte sie sprachlos an. Es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass er nicht die Fassung verlor und sich nach den Namen jener Männer erkundigte, um sie gleich danach auf kürzestem Wege in die Hölle zu schicken. – Natürlich log Sarah, aber das wusste ihr Mann ja nicht, also setzte sie noch eins drauf: „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege wäre so ein JUNGER, KNACKIGER Mann auch einmal wieder eine schöne Abwechslung…"

DAS reichte! Geschockt erhob sich seine Exzellenz von seinem Kissen und war im Begriff aus der Halle zu stürmen. Noch gerade rechtzeitig legte seine Frau ihm beruhigend ihre Hand auf den Arm und schmunzelte.

„Das war alles bloß ein Spaß, Breda. Du bist und bleibst der Einzige für mich.", säuselte sie und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser schien den adligen und nunmehr 500 Jahre alten Vampir zu besänftigen und er entspannte sich sichtbar wieder in seiner Haltung.

Chagall war bereits schon wieder dabei aufzustehen, um seine Tochter von diesem Mann loszureißen. Doch gerade, als er sich erheben wollte, trennten sich die beiden wieder von einander und setzten sich zurück auf ihre Plätze.

„Soooo, und jetzt bin ich doch dran, oder!", frohlockte die Schwarzhaarige und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um die Flasche drehen zu können. Und das Opfer war – Kokoro!

„Wahrheit, oder Pflicht, meine Liebe?", fragte Sarah ihre Freundin gespielt hinterlistig und grinste. Kokoro war mutig und wählte: „Pflicht, meine Teuerste."

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der jungen Countess wurde breiter.

„Du hast die groooooße Ehre… meinen Vater zu küssen!", gab sie bekannt und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht plötzlich laut loszulachen. Nicht nur Kokoros Mund klappte vor Sprachlosigkeit auf, nein, die Münder alle in derer in der Runde anwesenden klappten ein wenig auf.

„Ich soll WAS!", rief Kokoro empört aus und blickte ihre ‚Freundin' verständnislos an.

„Ich werde mich doch nicht von diesem kleinen Flatterviech küssen lassen!", protestierte Chagall.

„Tja, Papa, das wirst du wohl oder übel müssen."

Nach diesen Worten und den mitleidigen Blicken der anderen, machte Kokoro sich todesmutig auf den Weg in Richtung des Wirtes.

„Soll ich dich hochheben, Kokoro?", flötete die schwarzhaarige Vampirin und grinste. Die Flaus funkelte sie daraufhin nur böse an und flatterte auf Kopfhöhe des Wirtes. Dieser verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Doch dann, nur eine Millisekunde berührten sich die Lippen von Kokoro mit denen Chagalls.

Kokoro:

Dann kam sie gar nicht schnell genug wieder zu ihrem Platz zwischen Graf und Freundin zurück. Sie war einigermaßen grün im Gesicht. Von Krolock sah sie ausgesprochen mitleidig an – ihm war schon vom Zusehen schlecht geworden.

Um die ganze Sache schnellstmöglich zu verarbeiten, beschloss sie, die Flasche zu drehen. Sie musste sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht dagegenstemmen, damit sie sich etwas bewegte und sich eineinhalb Mal drehte. Dann zeigte der Hals auf den Geburtstagsvampir selbst – Breda. Kokoro hätte auflachen können – was für ein Glück! Schnell fragte sie zuckersüß: „Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Breda?"

„Nun...Pflicht!" antwortete er nach kurzem Bedenken. So fies konnte eine kleine Fledermaus nicht sein, oder?

Falsch. Alle bedrängten die Flaus mit Wünschen und Anregungen, und als das Wort „Strippen!" fiel, lachte sie laut auf. Von Krolock hielt entsetzt den Atem an. „Strippen?" fragte er fassungslos. „Das...werde ich bestimmt nicht tun!"

Kokoro sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Chagall sich fies grinsend zurücklehnte, wohlwissend, dass es dann mit der Würde seiner Exzellenz vorbei wäre. Sie überlegte es sich anders. „Dirty Dancing! Mit Sarah!" bestimmte sie und lächelte den Grafen aufmunternd an. Der, froh um die Stripnummer herum gekommen zu sein, nickte schließlich, erhob sich, reichte seiner Frau die Hand und schritt zur Tanzfläche.

Als das Paar die Mitte erreichte, wurde es still. Alle fragten sich, was nun kommen würde. Etwas nervös, aber nach außen hin beherrscht nickte von Krolock der Band zu, denen sein Sohn etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Es war ein langsamer, gleichmäßig pulsierender Rhythmus von dunkler Klangfarbe. Der Graf knöpfte seinen langen Mantel elegant ab und warf ihn seinem Sohn zu. Dann packte er die Hand seiner Frau und schwang sie herum, presste sie an sich, flog mit ihr in rasantem Tempo über die Tanzfläche. Eng aneinandergeschmiegt berührten und liebkosten sie sich vor allen Gästen, welche nicht anders konnten als fasziniert zuzuschauen.

Schließlich, als der Atem beider Tanzpartner bereits stoßweise ging, hob von Krolock seine Sarah auf die Arme und hielt sie hoch über seinem Kopf, drehte sich mit ihr, ließ sie in seine Arme sinken und kam so mit ihr zum Stillstand.

Einen Moment war es ruhig. Dann brach der Jubel aus und mit roten Gesichtern aber stolzer Miene verbeugte sich das Paar und verließ die Bühne.

„Respekt, von Krolock!" tönte es von der Seite. Breda wandte sich um und gewahr einen hochgewachsenen, schwarzgekleideten Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, die er in einem Zopf gebändigt trug. Seine Erscheinung strahlte eisige Arroganz aus.

Sarah schluckte ein wenig nervös – der Mann mit den dunklen Augen machte ihr Angst. Ihr Gemahl drehte sich um und lächelte. „Carpe Noctem, Graf Dracula! Wie lange ist es her – fünfzig, sechzig Jahre?"

Dracula lächelte zurück. Sarah sah ihn neugierig an und flüsterte: „Wer ist das?"

Von Krolock räusperte sich und deutete auf ihren Gegenüber. „Sarah, das ist Graf Vladislaus Draculea. Vlad, das ist Sarah von Krolock – zusammen mit Alfred, dem Gefährten meines Sohnes das neueste Mitglied der Familie... Wir haben im letzten Jahr geheiratet." Fügte er nicht ohne Stolz hinzu.

„Sarah, Graf Dracula ist der älteste, lebende Vampir und Gründer des Ältestenrats. Es ist eine Ehre, ihn hier zu haben!"

Sarah lächelte höflich. Mit einem Mal sauste ein schwarzer Schatten über ihre Köpfe hinweg und landete auf der Schulter von Krolocks. „Das war super!" jubelte die Flaus. „Du warst soooo sexy, ich dachte, ich falle tot um!" Sie musterte den seltsamen Gast. „Nacht! ...Kommt schon, Sarah, Breda, wir wollen weiterspielen!" drängte sie. Der Graf nickte Dracula noch einmal zu und kehrte mit Kokoro und seiner Frau zu den Anderen zurück.

Countess:

Noch immer etwas heißblütig – und etwas schneller atmend – setzten die beiden Vampire sich wieder in die kleine Runde.

„Na, Paps, hattet ihr Spaß?", fragte Herbert grinsend und stieß seinem Vater leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Der Vampirgraf räusperte sich und beugte sich, um von ihm abzulenken, ein wenig auf seinem Kissen vor, damit er die Flasche erneut in Schwung setzen konnte.

„Nun, Alfred… Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", grinste seine Exzellenz diabolisch und rieb sich mental die Hände. Alfred, der ein wenig errötet war, spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

„Ähm… ich denke… ich nehme… Pflicht…", stammelte er und sah den Grafen erwartungsvoll und zugleich auch etwas ängstlich an. Dieser zog seine Frau, sowie Kokoro näher zu sich hin, um etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen. Nur hin und wieder waren ein paar Wortfetzen, wie: „Ja, das ist gut!" oder „Nein! Nie im Leben" zu hören, da sie alle drei höchst leise flüsterten. Schließlich setzten die beiden Frauen sich wieder auf ihre jeweiligen Plätze und grinsten Alfred mindestens ebenso diabolisch an, wie der Graf es tat.

„Nun, mein Lieber… Du hast die große Ehre ein Menuett mit meinem Sohn tanzen zu dürfen.", von Krolock machte eine kleine Pause, die Alfred dazu veranlasste zu denken, dies sei bereits alles gewesen. Er erhob sich und wollte auf seinen Gefährten zugehen.

„Moment, nicht so hastig. Du ziehst ein Ballkleid dabei an."

Er sollte WAS? Ein BALLKLEID anziehen? ER? Seufzend ließ er die Schultern hängen. Murrend begab er sich daraufhin mit Herbert, der sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt hatte ihm zu helfen, in das Ankleidezimmer der Frauen.

Der Rest der kleinen Runde grinste – alle, bis auf den Professor. Dieser sah verwundert herüber zum Grafen.

„Ich wusste ja überhaupt nicht, welch außerordentlich ausgefallene Gedanken in Eurem Kopf rumschwirren…" Auf diesen Satz zu antworten schaffte Breda, der ziemlich rot geworden war – sofern es eine Steigerung überhaupt noch gab – nicht mehr. Denn in genau diesem Augenblick kam Herbert wieder in den Saal, Alfred hinter sich herschleifend. Stolz auf seine Kreation besah sich der silberhaarige Vampir seinen Gefährten.

‚_Ich hätte vielleicht lieber das Kleid anziehen sollen…_'

Abermals war der Einsatz der Band gefragt, die es sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ, nun ein Menuett anzustimmen. – Nur leider konnte Herbert, der ja nun dieses Mal eindeutig als Mann tanzen musste, nicht führen, da er nur die Tanzschritte der Frauen beherrschte. Alfred seufzte. Jetzt musste er nicht nur das Kleid tragen sondern auch noch mit diesem Kleid führen… Konnte dieser Abend eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?

Er war heilfroh, als er dieses Kleid, welches sich im Nachhinein als Magdas beste Ballrobe – neben ihrem heutigen Kleid natürlich – herausgestellt hatte, wieder abstreifen konnte.

Schnell nahm er dann, unter den bohrenden Blicken der anderen, wieder Platz und drehte die Flasche. Diesmal zeigte sie auf…

Kokoro:

...Professor Abronsius. Der alte Mann sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler unbeeindruckt an, da er es nicht für wahrscheinlich hielt, dass sich sein schüchterner Freund zu etwas sehr Peinlichem hinreißen ließ. Alfred lächelte zuckersüß, als der Professor sich für „Pflicht!" entschied.

„Ich möchte, dass sie alle Männer in dieser Runde – mich ausgenommen – nacheinander küssen und verkünden, welcher der beste Küsser ist!"

Nach seinen Worten herrschte Totenstille. Sogar Herbert sah seinen Gefährten groß an. „Sag mal... spinnst du? Soll Der mich etwa auch küssen?"

Alfreds Lächeln war unbewegt. „Auch dich, mein Schatz! Und streng dich gefälligst an und mach mich stolz!"

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden der Stille konnten sich die weiblichen Wesen der Runde nicht länger halten und platzten fast vor Lachen. Kokoro kugelte haltlos durch die Gegend, während sich Sarah an ihrem säuerlich dreinschauenden Gemahl klammerte, um nicht umzufallen. „Genial, Alfi!" japste sie.

Abronsius nahm diese Aufgabe als einziger relativ unbeeindruckt hin. Vielleicht sah er darin die Möglichkeit, irgendetwas zu erforschen – zum Beispiel die Erotik der Vampire. Er beschloss mit leichtem Erschauern, mit dem Schlimmsten anzufangen, damit es danach nur besser werden konnte. Schnell und ohne sich großartig Mühe zu geben gab er dem Wirt einen Schmatzer auf den Mund. Chagall schaute nicht begeistert aus, als er zum zweiten Mal heute Nacht von ungeliebten Wesen geküsst wurde.

Abronsius trat auf Herbert zu und presste seine Lippen prüfend auf die des silberhaarigen Vampirs. Herbert, der die Dinge von Natur aus als Spiel sah, spielte mit und tat so, als würde es ihm wirklich Spaß machen – er wollte ja vor seinem Alfi nicht als Verlierer dastehen.

Als sie sich lösten, nickte Abronsius anerkennend und machte sich schließlich auf zu dem letzten männlichen Wesen im Bunde.

Graf von Krolock überlegte noch, ob er den alten Mann gegen die nächste Wand schmettern sollte, aber seine Sarah sah ihn so bittend an, dass er aufseufzte und widerwillig stillhielt. Der Professor näherte sich dem Gesicht seiner Exzellenz, als er von Jemandem einen Stoß in den Rücken erhielt. Mit einem überraschten Laut prallte er gegen den Grafen und warf sie beide um, dabei schaffte er es aber noch, seine Lippen auf die von Krolocks zu pressen. Dummerweise hatte Dieser im Fall überrumpelt den Mund geöffnet und was folgte war eine unschöne Szene, in der Abronsius stocksteif über dem wie vom Donner gerührten Grafen kniete, seine Zunge in dessen Mund. Die Augen seiner Exzellenz wurden immer größer, als der alte Mann die Geistesgegenwart besaß, sich schnell zurückzuziehen.

Von Krolock sah so grün aus, dass alle sich einigermaßen Sorgen machten. „Alles ok?"

In die Stille hinein murmelte der Professor: „Er ist auf jeden Fall der beste Küsser..."

Countess:

Man vernahm auf diesen Satz hin nur ein raschelndes Geräusch und der Graf, der sich gerade wieder aufsetzen wollte, fiel nach hinten.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Kokoro neugierig und blickte zu ihrer Freundin herüber.

„Ich glaube, er ist ohnmächtig…", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und beugte sich über ihren grünlich gefärbten Gemahl. Abronsius, der sich mittlerweile peinlich berührt wieder auf seinen Platz verzogen hatte, sah zu seiner Exzellenz hinüber.

„Papa muss echt was mitmachen in seiner Geburtsnacht…", murmelte Herbert grinsend und bot somit das genaue Gegenteil zu Alfred, der schuldbewusst zu Boden blickte – immerhin war er ja eigentlich Schuld an diesem Debakel.

„Breda?", sanft tätschelte Sarah die Wange ihres Geliebten, um ihn somit wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen – vergebens. Nun zeigte auch Kokoro Einsatz und zupfte am Ohr seiner Exzellenz. Dies schien ihn dann doch wieder in die Welt der – mehr oder minder – Lebenden zu bringen. Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf.

„Was…? – Oh, nein. Ich will es gar nicht wissen!", hastete er und setzte sich wieder auf. Von Herbert bekam er ein Glas Wein in die Hand gedrückt.

„Hier, Papa. Das beruhigt.", grinste der Grafensohn und ließ sich danach wieder neben seinen Gefährten auf sein Kissen plumpsen. Der 500-jährige Vampir besah sich das Glas in seiner linken Hand und leerte es dann schließlich in einem Zug. Verwundert sahen ihn Kokoro und Sarah daraufhin an. Breda und Alkohol? Na, ob das gut gehen würde? – Die beiden Frauen dachten in diesem Moment wohl das Gleiche. Also beschlossen sie, das Flaschendrehen zu vollenden. Immerhin war es ja auch schon beinahe Mitternacht, wie Magda verkündete, und somit Zeit für den Kuchen und die Geschenke.

Scheinbar schien der Wein seine Exzellenz wirklich zu beruhigen, denn dieser stand ganz gelassen auf und begab sich zur großen Tafel, anstatt sich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge nach seinen Geschenken zu erkundigen.

‚_Wenigstens kann er noch auf gerader Linie laufen._´, sprach die Flaus gedanklich zu ihrer Freundin und ließ sich dann auf ihrer Schulter nieder.

„Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch… Scheinbar hat Herbert es auf ihn abgesehen… Könnte sich noch als durchaus interessant erweisen…" Beide grinsten und gingen dann auch zu den anderen und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Da Sarah und Kokoro die riesige Geburtsnachtstorte verziert hatten, war Magda die Ehre zuteil geworden, diese enthüllen zu dürfen. Die anderen Vampire staunten nicht schlecht, als Magda das leichte Tuch hochhob, dass die Torte bis gerade verhüllt hatte.

Eine sechsstöckige, blutrote Torte, mit kleinen Lakritzfledermäusen verziert, war wirklich keine Alltäglichkeit, vor allem nicht, da nicht jeder von sich behaupten konnte, drei Frauen zu haben , die für einen backten.

Kokoro:

Herbert und Alfred hatten es sich auch nicht nehmen lassen, mit Blut „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Breda" auf die Torte zu schreiben.

Seine Exzellenz war hellauf begeistert und bestaunte das Kunstwerk von allen Seiten. Die Gäste klatschten anerkennend und freuten sich bereits auf ein Stück der Torte, aber anschneiden durfte sie selbstverständlich der Graf. Schwungvoll schnappte er sich das lange Küchenmesser und schnitt sauber ein Achtel aus dem untersten Stock. Dann schnitt er auch noch einige weitere Stücke für Sarah, Herbert, Alfred, Magda und Abronsius ab. Kokoro würde sich hier und da bedienen, da sie definitiv zu klein für ein ganzes Tortenstück war.

Chagall erbot sich das Bewirten zu übernehmen, und seine Freundin dankte es ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Die meisten Gäste machten sich nun selbstständig über den Rest her und bald war der große Saal erfüllt von Schmatzen.

Von Krolock, der sich gerade lachend mit seinem Sohn über dessen Festtagsmakeup unterhalten hatte (Herbert trug blassgrün und lila), bemerkte nicht, dass eine kleine vorwitzige Flaus bereits von seinem Stück naschen wollte, welches Yoine soeben vor seiner Exzellenz platziert hatte. Sie grinste und schnupperte zufrieden.

Im nächsten Moment drehte sich der Graf um und sah gerade noch, wie sein Haustier ohnmächtig auf den Tisch herabsank. Sofort war Sarah aufgesprungen und auch Alfred und Magda kamen besorgt heran, aber von Krolock wies sie an, Abstand zu halten und nahm Kokoro vorsichtig in die Hand. Sie atmete flach, aber gleichmäßig.

„Koukol!"

Der bucklige Diener kam herangehumpelt und besah sich das Stück Torte genau, roch daran und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Khnnohblauch!"

Im nächsten Moment erhob sich Graf von Krolock zu seiner vollen Größe. Sofort wurde es totenstill und alle sahen zu ihm hin.

„Wer hat das getan?" fragte er bedrohlich ruhig. „Wer hat _Knoblauch _auf mein Stück geträufelt?" Er blickte in ratlose, verwirrte Gesichter.

Amazie von Krolock, seine Nichte aus Spanien, sah ihn ernst an. „Onkel, keiner von uns würde so etwas tun, du kennst uns!"

Langsam nickte er. Es war ihm auch schon ein bestimmter Verdacht gekommen, aber...

Countess:

Er hatte keinerlei Beweise, bis: „Papa!" Seine Gemahlin stürmte wutentbrannt auf ihren Vater, und somit auf den Verdacht des Grafen, zu und stellte ihn zur Rede.

„Was hast du da in den Händen, Papa?", fragte sie und stibitzte ihm die kleine Flasche. Vorsichtig drehte sie sie auf und roch daran. Benommen taumelte sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Ihr Vater schlug ihr die Flasche aus der Hand. In hohem Bogen fiel diese daraufhin auf den Boden und ihr gesamter Inhalt floss unter den Splittern hervor. Panisch kreischend versuchten sich alle Vampire in Sicherheit zu bringen, so auch Chagall, der seine Tochter schnell von der giftigen Substanz wegzerrte. Der Graf, der noch immer die kleine Flaus in seiner Hand hielt, hatte sich das ganze Debakel bis jetzt angesehen, doch auch seine Selbstbeherrschung war irgendwann einmal zu Ende – doch zum Glück (für Chagall) kam das kleine Geschöpf gerade wieder zu sich, als er seine Stimme erheben wollte.

„Kokoro! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", bat er zu wissen und sah besorgt auf sie herab. Diese nickte schwach. Nun war es an Magda ihren Gefährten beiseite zunehmen. Wütend zerrte sie ihn am Arm aus dem Saal, in dem es totenstill geworden war. Von draußen hörte man jetzt das lautstarke Wettern Magdas, aber leid tat der Wirt niemandem – er hatte es verdient!

Während Koukol die ganze Sauerei beseitigte, hatte sich Sarah wieder zu ihrem Ehegatten gesellt und strich nun vorsichtig über den Kopf der kleinen Fledermaus.

„Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.", lächelte die Schwarzhaarige und nahm ihre Freundin auf ihre Hand. Sanft schmiegte sich das kleine Flattervieh an Sarahs Wange. Der Graf schien wieder etwas beruhigt und schloss seine Frau liebevoll in seine Arme. Auch Kokoro wurde mit in die Umarmung hineingezogen.

PENG! Die Türe zum Saal knallte wieder zu. Herein stürmte Magda, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Alle Blicke lagen auf ihr.

„Was? Ihm werden drei Wochen Sexentzug schon reichen als Bestrafung!", motzte die Rothaarige auf das fragende Gesicht des Grafen. Dieser errötete schlagartig ein wenig und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Gemahlin, sowie seinem Haustier zu.

„Kannst du wieder allein stehen?", fragte Sarah.

„Ja, klar! So ein kleines bisschen Knoblauch kann mich doch nicht aus der Bahn werfen! – So, und jetzt: HER MIT DER TORTE!", frohlockte die kleine Flaus und stürzte sich auf Herberts Stück Torte.

Sarah klammerte sich an ihren Gemahl.

„Zum Glück hast du das Stück nicht gegessen. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre..." Von Krolock sah die Besorgnis in den Augen seiner Frau und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du hättest mich gesund gepflegt." Mit diesen Worten hauchte er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Nur zu gern ließ sie sich darauf ein und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig mehr in seine noch immer andauernde Umarmung.

„Und was ist jetzt mit deinen Geschenken, Papa?" Herbert, der sichtlich gespannt war, was sein Vater alles zu seiner Geburtsnacht bekommen würde, hob ein Geschenk nach dem anderen auf und schüttelte es, um festzustellen, was in den Päckchen war.

Kokoro:

Der Graf schmunzelte und antwortete: „Das frage ich mich allerdings auch! Wäre es nicht langsam an der Zeit, mich zu beschenken?"

Zwinkernd sah er seine Gäste an. Im nächsten Moment konnte er sich kaum retten vor dem Ansturm von Vampiren, die ihm alle am Liebsten zuerst ihr Geschenk geben wollten. Dann aber sprach Sarah lachend ein Machtwort und alle traten etwas zur Seite, damit sie ihm als Erste das Geschenk präsentieren konnte.

Im Nachhinein dachten die Meisten, dass das vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen war, da Sarahs Geschenk von Krolock beinahe umwarf. Was es genau war, wusste allerdings keiner, denn die junge Frau flüsterte ihrem Mann etwas ins Ohr, das Diesen erröten ließ, verstehen konnte man aber nichts.

„Du bekommst es dann nachher!" meinte die Schwarzhaarige noch süffisant grinsend.

Dann drängte sich Herbert, seinen Alfred am Arm mit sich schleifend, nach vorne. Grinsend überreichte er seinem Vater ein kunterbunt und von Hand bemaltes Paket. Der Graf lobte die hübsche Verpackung und löste sie schließlich vorsichtig ab. Im nächsten Moment wurde er schon wieder rot und hielt es hoch: pinke Plüschhandschellen!

„Äh... danke, Herbi, Alfred... Die wollte ich schon immer haben!"

„Weiß ich doch!" meinte sein Sohn nur vergnügt und machte Platz für den Professor, dessen Geschenk sich als ein Buch mit dem Titel „Vampirjäger und wie man sie bekämpft" entpuppte. Darauf folgte Magda mit einer Ausgabe des „Playvamp", einem Hochglanzheft mit den Bildern von nackten Vampirinnen in aufreizenden Posen.

Der Graf fragte sich bereits, ob alle versuchten, ihn heute vor Scham im Boden versinken zu lassen, aber er nahm es gutmütig hin.

Schließlich war Kokoro an der Reihe. Die kleine Flaus räusperte sich nervös und bat um Ruhe. Als alles still war, meinte sie:

„Mein lieber Breda, ich will dir heute mit etwas ganz Besonderem gratulieren. Du – und auch alle Anderen im Saal – bekommt von mir einen Blick in die Sonne geschenkt. Keine Angst, es wird euch nichts geschehen, es ist nur eine Erinnerung von mir, die ich euch schenke..." Daraufhin begann sie in der Art der Fledermäuse zu singen, das heißt, sie sandte Klangbilder direkt in die Köpfe der Vampire. Das Lied war aus dem Blickwinkel einer Fledermaus verfasst und zog alle sofort in ihren Bann.

_In Tönen windet sich die unendliche Fläche der noch vom Morgentau feuchten Erde unter uns dahin. Der Himmel im Osten hat sich bereits violett verfärbt. Lange würde die Sonne nicht mehr auf sich warten lassen. Wir fliegen weiter, über ein Gebirge, über einen See. Schließlich erreichen wir unser Ziel – das Meer. Wir landen auf einem hohen Baum und schauen gebannt auf das Schauspiel, das sich vor unseren Augen vollzieht. _

_Die Sonne geht auf. _

_Der Himmel scheint zu brennen, während die Nacht verblasst und dieser feurige Stern sich seinen Weg zum Firmament bahnt. Die ersten Strahlen kriechen über den Boden und lassen den Tau auf dem Ast, auf dem wir sitzen, in Regenbogenfarben glänzen. _

_Die Helligkeit ist so groß, dass wir die Augen zusammenkneifen müssen, um nicht blind zu werden, da unsere Augen so empfindlich sind. _

_Endlich ist sie da – der Himmel wird ein helles, sanftes Blau wo sie ist. Sie ist wunderschön! Und die Erde erstrahlt in all jenen Farben, die des Nachts verloren sind, denn in der Dunkelheit gibt es keine Farben. Jede Farbe ist ein Ton, den wir hören, während wir mit unserem Klangsehen die Melodie des Lichts zu fassen versuchen. _

_Es ist, als hörten wir das Universum tönen._

Als die letzten Harmonien im Raum verhallten, öffneten sich die Augen der Anwesenden wieder. Manche waren auf den Boden gesunken, wo sie standen, andere lagen sich weinend in den Armen.

Kokoro fragte sich, ob es ihnen Schmerzen bereitet hatte, aber es waren Tränen des Glücks und der Freude. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Gäste schweifen, bis er schließlich auf die kleine Gruppe ihrer Freunde fiel, die bis jetzt schweigend zusammenstanden.

Countess:

Auch Sarah war in Tränen ausgebrochen und schmiegte sich in die tröstende Umarmung ihres Mannes. Dieser lächelte der kleinen Fledermaus dankbar zu – und wenn man ganz genau hinsah, konnte man eine kleine Träne in seinen Augenwinkeln erkennen.

Herbert – nun ja… er weinte nicht bitterlich… ER weinte beinahe schon hysterisch! Aber vielleicht sah er darin eine Chance sich noch enger an seinen Gefährten zu schmiegen, der dem schluchzenden Vampir tröstend über den Rücken strich.

„Das… das war wunderschön, Kokoro…", sagte Sarah mit noch immer zitternder Stimme und lächelte ihre Freundin an. Dankbar verbeugte diese sich nun.

Trotzdem konnte sie es nicht ertragen, alle ihre Freunde so weinen zu sehen. Traurig sah sie in die Runde und kam dann auf seine Exzellenz zugeflattert.

„Ich wollte euch doch nicht zum Weinen bringen…", flüsterte sie mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzer in der Stimme und ließ sich traurig auf die Schulter des Grafen sinken.

„Du hast uns nur deshalb zum Weinen gebracht, weil wir die Sonne schon fast vergessen hatten und du uns ihre Schönheit noch einmal in voller Pracht gezeigt hast.", tröstete der Graf das kleine Flattertier auf seiner Schulter und strich ihr beruhigend mit zwei Fingern über den Kopf. Dies entlockte dann schließlich auch der kleinen Flaus ein Lächeln.

„So! Nun ist es aber Zeit zum Tanzen!", rief Magda in den Raum, da sie die erdrückende Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Sie bedeutete der Band, auf das diese von neuem anfangen solle zu spielen – was sie sich auch nicht zweimal sagen ließ.

Sie spielten einen flotten Wiener Walzer. Jedoch gerade, als der Graf Sarah zum Tanz auffordern wollte, stürmte eine wilde Horde von Ewigkeitsvampirinnen auf ihn zu und rissen ihn – und auch die kleine Flaus – mit sich.

„Kokoro! Was soll ich tun?", rief er ängstlich und versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten – Mist, ein Arm – an irgendetwas, was nicht sofort abfiel…

„Bleib gaanz ruhig, Breda. Jetzt, pressen! PRESSEN! – Ach nein… das war was anderes…"

Hilfesuchend erhob sich Kokoro in die Lüfte, um nicht zerquetscht zu werden. Schließlich suchte sie Schutz bei ihrer Freundin. Diese ballte wütend ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Willst du ihm nicht helfen?", fragte die Flaus, als sie auf ihrer Schulter platz nahm.

„Nein, er soll erst einmal ein bisschen LEIDEN! Wenn er wollte, könnte er sich auch so befreien. Es kann ihn also nicht wirklich sehr stören, von diesen ganzen Vampirinnen umschwärmt zu werden…", zischte Sarah und begab sich, hoch erhobenen Hauptes zu einem Sessel, in den sie sich elegant sinken ließ. Kokoro war inzwischen auf ihre Hand umgezogen.

„Also, ich hab' ja schon ein bisschen Mitleid mit dem armen Breda… - andererseits… es ist ziemlich amüsant, wie er den Vampirinnen einzeln die Körperteile entwendet…", grinste Kokoro, hätte sich aber sogleich für diesen Kommentar ohrfeigen können.

„Teile entwenden…!", brachte Sarah hinter zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.

„…Sa…rah…Luft…"

„Oh, entschuldige…" In ihrer Wut hatte sie wohl oder übel die arme Flaus in ihrer linken Hand vergessen und ziemlich feste zugedrückt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Kokoro nickte.

Plötzlich riss Sarah weit die Augen auf. Da hatte gerade eine der Ewigkeitsvampirinnen Hand an Bredas Hinterteil gelegt! Nur um eins klarzustellen, diese Zone gehörte einzig und allein IHR!

Kokoro:

So ganz genießen, wie seine Frau es von ihm annahm, konnte von Krolock die Situation aber nicht. Die enthusiastischen Damen – nicht wenigen von ihnen hatte er einst das Herz gebrochen – krallten sich mit der Gewalt der Verzweifelten an ihn, wohl in der Hoffnung, er würde sie wieder im Schloss aufnehmen und nicht auf den Friedhof zurückschicken.

So kämpfte der Graf tapfer gegen diese Übermacht. Sich gewaltsam zu befreien verbot ihm seine Ehre als Mann – er würde keine Frau verletzen, selbst wenn es die zerfallenden Ewigkeitszombies waren.

Als er aber mit einem Mal eine Hand an einer Stelle fühlte, wo sie seiner Meinung nach ganz und gar nicht hingehörte, reichte es ihm! Elegant, aber zügig sprang er hoch und schwebte schwerelos über das Getümmel aus Armen, Beinen und Köpfen. Sicher landete er in einiger Entfernung neben seiner Frau, die sofort besitzergreifend die Arme um ihn schlang.

Als die Vampirinnen endlich merkten, dass ihnen ihre Beute entkommen war, drehten sie sich zu ihm um und bereiteten einen erneuten Angriff vor, doch eine wutschnaubende Sarah hatte sich bereits einen Kerzenständer gekrallt und drosch wahllos auf die kreischenden Damen ein. So gelang es ihr, sie nach und nach aus dem Schlosstor zu treiben, zurück in den Innenhof zu ihren Gräbern.

Breda hatte unterdessen mit leicht zitternden Händen das Glas Rotwein entgegen genommen, das sein fürsorglicher Sohn ihm entgegenstreckte. Herbert grinste in sich hinein, aus mehreren Gründen...

Schließlich widmeten sich alle wieder dem Tanzen zu. Von Krolock forderte endlich seine Sarah auf und Herbert schnappte sich Alfred und vollführte zur allgemeinen Belustigung einen sehr sinnlichen Engtanz. Sein Vater schwebte mit seiner Frau über den Marmorboden, musste es sich dann aber gefallen lassen, auch noch mit den meisten anderen weiblichen Wesen zu tanzen.

Unterdessen hing Kokoro ein wenig alleingelassen unter der Decke im Schatten eines riesigen Kronleuchters und schaute allem zu. Bedrückt dachte sie, wie schön es wäre, auch einmal zu tanzen – leider war sie eine Fledermaus, und somit fiel es ihr doch schwer. Seufzend, aber sich für ihre Freunde freuend, beschloss sie gerade, ein wenig spazieren zu fliegen, als ein dunkler Schatten auf sie fiel.

Countess:

„Willst du schon gehen?", fragte plötzlich eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme. Leicht irritiert blickte sie nach oben. – Der Graf! In seiner Fledermausform! Galant reichte er Kokoro den Flügel.

„Dürfte ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Und ob er das durfte, dachte sich die kleine Flaus und nickte freudig. Sie strahlte über beide Ohren. Sie warf kurz einen kleinen Blick nach unten und sah ihre Freundin am Rande des Saales stehen, wie sie sich mit Herbert unterhielt. Dankbar lächelte sie, als Sarah ihr zuzwinkerte. Dann reichte sie dem Grafen ihren Flügel und schwebte mit ihm über die am Boden tanzenden Pärchen hinweg.

Unten führten Sarah und Herbert ein anregendes Gespräch.

„Und du meinst, dass das klappt?", fragte Sarah und sah ihn schmunzelnd an.

„Natürlich. Mehr als Kopfschmerzen wird er wohl nicht davontragen.", versicherte der silberhaarige Vampir. Plötzlich verstummte ihr Gespräch, als von Krolock wieder neben ihnen landete.

„Och, schon wieder zurückverwandelt? Du siehst als Fledermaus soo niedlich aus…", neckte Sarah und kniff ihrem Gemahl leicht in die Wange. Errötend winkte er ab.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken, Paps?" Lockend hielt Herbert seinem Vater ein weiteres Glas Wein unter die Nase. Dieser wollte eigentlich ablehnen, wurde jedoch schließlich davon überzeugt es zu behalten – immerhin hatte er den ganzen Abend noch nicht mit seinem Sohn angestoßen! Aber ausgerechnet mit seinem Sohn Bruderschaft trinken! Nun gut… wenn es denn sein musste, sagte er sich und trank sein Glas. Sarah und Herbert grinsten. Ihnen war keinesfalls die schon leicht rötliche Färbung der Wangen seiner Exzellenz entgangen, die wohl vom Alkohol hervorgerufen wurde. Auch Kokoro waren die Blicke der beiden keinesfalls entgangen. Auch sie konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, wenngleich sie auch noch immer auf Wolke sieben schwebte. Dieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht behaltend flatterte sie zurück auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin.

„Ähm… Breda…! Du hast ganz rote Wangen.", quietschte die kleine Flaus und deutete auf sein Gesicht. Geschockt betastete der Graf sein Gesicht und musste dabei ebenfalls feststellen, dass seine Wangen auch ziemlich erhitzt waren. Just in diesem Moment tauchte Alfred wieder auf. In de Hand hielt er ein Tablett mit ein paar Weingläsern – eines für jeden.

„Ich trinke mein Glas später. Bitte entschuldigt mich kurz!" Mit diesen Worten hastete Breda für einen kurzen Augenblick aus dem Saal, war aber bereits nach ein paar Minuten schon wieder anwesend.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Liebster?"

„Nur…mal eben…an der frischen Luft!"

Kokoro:

Herbert kicherte. „Soll ich dir mein Makeup leihen, Paps?" fragte er schelmisch. „Damit du die verräterischen Spuren des Rotseins aus deinem Gesicht tilgen kannst..."

Der Todesblick, den sein Vater ihm daraufhin zuwarf, hätte einen Sterblichen vermutlich um die Ecke gebracht.

Der Geburtstag verlief indes fröhlich weiter, und Alle hatten ihren Spaß. Herbert flößte seinem Vater weiterhin das eine oder andere Glas Wein ein, während Alfred ihn abwechselnd kichernd und besorgt schauend beobachtete.

Allerdings war es erstaunlich, wie viel der Graf vertragen konnte, ohne zu schwanken. Nach ungefähr einem Liter stand er immer noch senkrecht. Herbert wurde bereits ungeduldig – langsam müsste er seinen Vater doch abgefüllt bekommen!

Sein Anliegen wurde jedoch auf unangenehme Weise erfüllt.

Langsam ging es auf den Morgen zu und ein Gast nach dem Anderen verabschiedete sich, um in dem Kellergewölbe, das extra für diesen Zweck hergerichtet worden und von Koukol mit etlichen Särgen versehen worden war, einzukehren und sich schlafen zu legen.

Sie alle würden hier übernachten, um sich die Ältestenweihe anzusehen, die Morgen Nacht stattfinden würde.

Schließlich waren nur noch einige Wenige wach, und die saßen mehr oder weniger erschlagen in irgendwelchen Stühlen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und es kam der alte Wirt, Yoine Chagall in den Saal spaziert. Unwillig runzelte der Graf die Stirn, sagte aber nichts – er war schließlich sein Schwiegervater und als Solcher mit Respekt zu behandeln.

Chagall grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen und trug ein Tablett mit zwei Schnapsgläschen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit darin herbei. Er steuerte geradewegs auf von Krolock zu.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir Beide auf Bruderschaft trinken!" meinte er und drückte dem Grafen eines der Gläser in die Hand. Misstrauisch beschnupperte Dieser es und fragte kalt: „Und woher weiß ich, dass du nicht wieder versuchst, mich umzubringen?"

Yoine winkte ab. „Das war doch nur Spaß, nicht ernst gemeint! Also los, trinken wir auf unser Verständnis... und auf Sarah!" säuselte er listig, wohl wissend, dass seine Exzellenz nun keine Chance hatte, sich aus der Situation zu reden.

Widerwillig hob von Krolock das Glas, prostete Chagall zu und kippte den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter.

Wenig später verabschiedete sich der Wirt ebenfalls um schlafen zu gehen. Nun waren nur noch Breda, Sarah, Kokoro, Alfred und Herbert anwesend.

Müde und sich die Stirn reibend murmelte der Graf, dass es nun an der Zeit war, in die Särge zu klettern, da es ja auch schon fünf Uhr morgens sei. Alle stimmten zu und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Gruft der von Krolocks.

Unterwegs bemerkte Sarah, wie sich ihr Gemahl auffallend oft über die Augen wischte, oder hustete. Schließlich, kaum ein paar Meter von der dicken Eichentür, die den Eingang zur Gruft bildete, entfernt, blieb er stehen und musste sich schwer auf Herbert stützen, der glücklicherweise neben ihm herlief.

„Was ist los, Papa?" fragte der junge Mann besorgt.

„Ich…weiß nicht... Mir ist schwindelig..."

Countess:

Sprach der Graf mit belegter Stimme und rieb sich erneut über die Augen.

„Schwindelig?", hakte Herbert nach und grinste hinterlistig.

Währenddessen rieb sich Yoine nicht etwa die Augen – nein, er rieb sich schadenfroh die Hände! Leise kichernd hüpfte er in seiner und Magdas Gruft auf und ab und veranstaltete ein kleines Tänzchen, als schließlich auch seine Gefährtin hoch erhobenen Hauptes in die Gruft stolzierte und geradewegs auf den Sarg zuging. Auch der Wirt wollte sich zu ihr in den Sarg begeben, wurde allerdings davon abgehalten.

„Denk an meine Worte, Yoine!", motzte Magda und legte sich in die Samtenen Kissen

„Das habe ich, Magdalein! Bitte sei mir nicht mehr böse! Ich habe heute Abend sogar mit seiner Exzellenz Bruderschaft getrunken!", berichtete er ihr mit gespieltem Stolz in der Stimme und lächelte. Verwundert sah Magda ihn daraufhin an.

„Stimmt das auch wirklich, Yoine?", hakte sie vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach und sah ihn misstrauisch und zugleich hoffend an.

„Aber ja, Magdalein!", er deutete auf die beiden Gläschen, „Siehst du, da stehen noch die Gläser."

„Was war da drin?"

„Nun…", der Wirt fuhr sich nervös über den Kopf. „Nur ein wenig verfeinerter Wein…", log er und sah seine Gefährtin dann bittend an. Seufzend winkte diese ihn dann doch schließlich in den Sarg. Der Deckel klappte zu und…

„Der Sexentzug bleibt bestehen!"

„Wie viel Finger zeige ich, Breda?", fragte Kokoro.

„Du hast keine Finger…", brachte er schwer heraus und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand.

„Lass es mich mal versuchen.", grinste Sarah und kniete sich vor ihren Gemahl, der sich inzwischen, mit Herberts Hilfe, auf der Treppe zur Gruft niedergelassen hatte.

„Also, Breda, wie viele Finger zeige ich?" Zwei, für Normalsehende – und Nüchterne. Angestrengt blickte der Graf auf ihre Hand.

„Fünf…!", vermutete er unsicher und fuhr sich erneut übers Gesicht. Seufzend schüttelte Sarah den Kopf.

„Nein… zwei. Breda, ich glaube, du bist betrunken.", stellte sie grinsend fest und strich ihm durch die Haare.

„Ich? Betrunken? Niemals!" Mit diesen Worten stand seine Exzellenz auf, musste sich jedoch gleich wieder an der Wand abstützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Herbert witterte die Chance einer Taschengelderhöhung…

„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wette, Paps!"

Kokoro:

„Wette...?" murmelte Dieser nur.

„Ich wette, dass du es nicht schaffst, zehn Meter geradeaus zu laufen, ohne umzufallen!"

Es verstand sich von selbst, dass der Graf als Ehrenmann eine solche Herausforderung nicht ablehnen konnte. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er schlug den Umhang nach hinten – wenn auch nicht ganz so elegant wie sonst – und nahm vorsichtig den ersten Schritt. Er merkte, dass er schwankte, schaffte es aber, sich weiterhin gerade zu halten und nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Sein Kopf schwirrte. _´Warum hab ich mich auf so eine kindische Wette eigentlich eingelassen?´_

Die Reue kam zu spät. Im nächsten Moment fühlte er bereits seine Beine nachgeben und stolperte, wäre beinahe auf den Boden geknallt und – fand sich in den Armen eines Mannes wieder. Dankbar sah er Herbert an, bemerkte dann allerdings, dass es keineswegs sein Sohn gewesen war, der ihn vor einem Sturz bewahrt hatte. Er starrte fassungslos in das verdutzte Gesicht des Professors, der eben durch diesen Gang gehen wollte und, als er seine Exzellenz stürzen sah, zugepackt hatte. Nun hing der Vampir in den Armen des alten Mannes und sah aus, als würde er sich am Liebsten in Grund und Boden fluchen.

Im Hintergrund vernahm man Herberts, Alfreds, Sarahs und Kokoros amüsiertes Lachen. Dann wurden sie still und warteten, was passieren würde, da der Graf seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. In die Stille hinein räusperte sich schließlich Abronsius und sagte das, was ihm als Erstes durch den Kopf schoss.

„Ähm... Ihr habt wunderschöne Augen..."

Entsetzt wich von Krolock vor ihm zurück, stand etwas unsicher auf und wankte mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit in die Gruft hinunter, warf sich in seinen Sarg und schlug den Deckel mit solcher Gewalt zu, dass das ohrenbetäubende Krachen im ganzen Schloss zu hören war.

Sarah und die Anderen sahen sich besorgt an und eilten hinter ihm her, in die Gruft und zu ihren Särgen. Alfred und Herbert krabbelten lieber schnell in ihren Eigenen und riefen nur noch ein schnelles ´Schlaf schön!´ zu Sarah plus Hausflaus hinüber. Kokoro gähnte ausführlich und flog, nachdem auch sie der Countess einen angenehmen Tag gewünscht hatte, hinauf zu ihrem Platz zwischen den Bruchkanten einer Säule.

Die junge Frau klopfte leise auf den Deckel des Sarges. Nichts rührte sich. Sie klopfte energischer. Der Deckel hob sich einige Zentimeter.

„Was?"

„Soll ich dir denn dein Geschenk nicht mehr zeigen?" fragte sie listig.

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie auch schon in den Sarg gezogen.

Countess:

„Ist dir nicht gut, Breda?", fragte Sarah besorgt und musterte ihren Gatten.

„Nein… ich fühle mich in der Tat nicht sonderlich wohl…", nuschelte er und fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. Plötzlich nahm Sarah seinen Arm und zog ihn hoch. Fragend sah er sie daraufhin an.

„Komm, lass uns ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen. Es wird erst in ein bis zwei Stunden hell.", lächelte sie und öffnete schwerfällig den Sargdeckel, wobei ihr Gatte ihr im Nachhinein behilflich war. Dann stieg sie zuerst aus dem Sarg um ihrem Gemahl daraufhin aus eben diesem zu helfen.

„Danke…", flüsterte er verlegen und stützte sich leicht auf sie. Immerhin wollte er sie nicht zu sehr belasten, so zierlich, wie sie war.

„Geht es so?", fragte sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Er nickte nur – was er wohl besser hätte bleiben lassen sollen, denn im Nu drehte sich wieder alles um ihn. Sie blieben kurz stehen, bis Bredas Kreislauf sich wieder so weit erholt hatte, dass er weitergehen konnte.

Das konnte ja noch was werden, dachte sich Sarah und seufzte innerlich.

Endlich im Schlossgarten angekommen, ließen sich beide ins feuchte Gras sinken. Sarah musterte ihren Mann. Dunkle Ringe umspielten seine Augen und ließen ihn wesentlich älter als fünfhundert wirken. Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm vor und strich ihm ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich muss schrecklich aussehen…", seufzte seine Exzellenz und ergriff die Hand seiner Gemahlin. Diese lächelte: „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil…" Vorsichtig gab er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. Schließlich fanden auch ihre Lippen zueinander. Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, sahen sie sich in die Augen und Sarah musste zu ihrer Belustigung feststellen, dass er erhebliche Probleme damit hatte seinen Blick auf einen Punkt zu fixieren. Ohne es zu wollen, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und fing leise an zu kichern. Fragend sah er sie an: „Was ist so komisch?", nuschelte er.

„Nichts…", lachte Sarah und verschloss die Lippen ihres Mannes wieder mit den ihren. „Man sieht dich nur selten so…hilflos.", grinste sie, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Was hatte sie da eben gesagt? Hilflos? ER? Nie!

Stumm erhob er sich von seinem Platz im Gras und wankte auf den Schlosseingang zu.

„Wohin gehst du, Breda?"

Keine Antwort. Also stand auch sie nun auf und folgte ihrem Gemahl.

„Breda!" Wieder keine Antwort.

Er und hilflos, pah! Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Schließlich hatte Sarah ihren Mann erreicht und umklammerte seinen Arm.

„Breda, warum antwortest du nicht?", besorgt musterte sie ihn.

Kokoro:

„Habe ich es nötig,", fragte Dieser mit gefährlicher Ruhe in der Stimme, „mir anhören zu müssen, ich wäre hilflos in der Nacht, in der ich fünf Jahrhunderte alt werde!"

„Breda…", meinte Sarah erschrocken. „So war das doch nicht…"

Doch der Graf hatte sich bereits von ihr losgerissen und ging.

Kokoro lächelte, als die ihn die Schlosstreppe hochgehen sah.

„Hey, Geburtstagsvampir!" Er beachtete sie nicht im Geringsten und marschierte weiter. Die Hausflaus landete beunruhigt und verwirrt auf der Schulter ihrer Freundin, die eben auch zum Tor hereinkam.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Schwarzhaarige sah traurig aus.

„Ich habe eigentlich gar nichts gemacht…!"

Als sie Herbert und Alfred noch einmal über den Weg liefen, erzählten sie ihnen alles. Herbert begriff die Situation sofort.

„Paps ist immer furchtbar launisch, wenn er getrunken hat! Macht euch keine Sorgen, der kriegt sich schon wieder ein…" Erleichtert nickten die beiden weiblichen Wesen. Plötzlich fiel Kokoro etwas auf und sie deutete mit der Flügelspitze auf Herberts Kopf.

„Was ist den das?" Alle starrten gebannt auf die riesige lila Schleife im silberweißen Haar des Grafensohnes. Dieser zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, das betont meine feminine Seite… Komm, Alfi. Wir sollten die Zeit bis Sonnenaufgang noch sinnvoll nutzen…" Damit legte er dem errötenden Assistenzwissenschaftler einen Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn in die sternklare Nacht hinaus, während Sarah und Kokoro beschlossen, mit ihrem werten und schmollenden Herrn Grafen mal Klartext zu reden…

Countess:

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass er nicht wieder auf dem Dach sitzt?", fragte Kokoro ihre Freundin, auf deren Schulter sie noch immer verweilte. Sarah nickte.

"Ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass er im Kaminzimmer ist."

"Wie kommst du darauf?" Die Schwarzhaarige deutete auf den Boden.

"Eine umgestürzte Rüstung, da hinten noch eine..." Ein imaginärer Schweißtropfen bildete sich neben Kokoros Kopf. Der Korridor sah auf der einen Seite wirklich... recht ramponiert aus, das musste sie zugeben... Scheinbar hatte seine Exzellenz ziemliche Mühe gehabt sicher ins Kaminzimmer zu gelangen, vor dem beide Frauen just in diesem Moment ankamen.

"Ich glaube, du redest besser allein mit ihm.", lächelte die Fledermaus und seufzte gedanklich. Es tat ihr schon ein wenig weh, dies sagen zu müssen. Dennoch, dies war keine Angelegenheit, die sie etwas anging. Sarah nickte und öffnete die Türe, nachdem Kokoro von ihrer Schulter geflattert war.

In besagtem Raum saß er tatsächlich: Breda von Krolock, zusammengesunken, mit einem halbvollen Glas Rotwein in den Händen. Mit ernster Miene ging Sarah auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihn. Das Rascheln ihrer Röcke ließ ihn aufsehen.

"Breda?" Sie suchte seinen Blick, fand ihn. "Du solltest heute Nacht nichts mehr trinken." Mit diesen Worten versuchte sie ihm behutsam das Glas aus den Händen zu nehmen. Wütend stand er auf, wobei das Glas zu Boden fiel und der restliche Inhalt auf Sarahs Kleid spritzte.

"Jetzt muss ich mir sogar schon vorschreiben lassen, wie viel ich zu trinken habe! Was kommt als nächstes? Schlafzeiten?", schrie er aufgebracht und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen herum. Sarah sah herab auf ihr Kleid, welches völlig beschmutzt war. Dann sah sie mit tränengefüllten Augen zu ihm auf. Langsam kam Breda von Krolock wieder zur Besinnung und ließ sich seufzend zurück in den Sessel sinken.

"Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte er, den Kopf auf seine linke Hand gestützt.

Kokoro:

Sarah schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben. „Ich lasse dich besser allein..." Als sie aufstand, umfasste eine schmale Hand ihren Arm. Fragend sah sie auf.

„Bleib..." murmelte von Krolock und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Sanft führte er ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und bedeckte sie mit Küssen. „Bleib bei mir."

Die schwarzhaarige Frau schossen erneut die Tränen in die Augen, diesmal allerdings vor Rührung. Mit einem leisen Laut beugte sie sich vor und vergrub ihre andere Hand in dem samtigen Haar ihres Mannes.

„Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben!"

Herbert war auf der Suche nach Alfred. So weit konnte sein Geliebter doch nicht sein – er hatte ihn doch nur ein paar Minuten lang aus den Augen gelassen! Prüfend sog er die Luft ein um den Duft des blonden Vampirs aufzunehmen, doch alles was er roch waren sein Vater und Sarah. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss, die beiden mal zu fragen, ob sie Alfred gesehen hatten.

Bedächtig öffnete er die Tür zum Kaminzimmer, falls sein Vater einen Tobsuchtsanfall hatte, doch es war alles ruhig. Schnell warf er einen Blick hinein –

um die Türe ganz schnell wieder zu schließen. Also DAS hatte er nicht erwartet!

Schmunzelnd machte er sich in der anderen Richtung auf die Suche nach seinem Alfi.

Sarah von Krolock schnurrte leise unter den sanften, doch fordernden Berührungen ihres Ehemannes. Der Graf lachte leise, als er das Geräusch hörte, ließ sich aber nicht davon ablenken, seiner Sarah noch ganz andere Töne zu entlocken.

Dazu fuhr er aufreizend langsam mit den Händen über die milchigweiße Haut seiner Frau und liebkoste Gesicht und Nacken mit den Lippen. Sarah legte genussvoll den Kopf zurück, um ihm besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Indes, ihre Hände blieben auch nicht untätig: Geschickt machte sie sich daran, sich ihren Weg unter die Schichten von Stoff zu bahnen, die zu ihrem Bedauern so oft die eindrucksvolle Gestalt ihres Vampirs verbargen.

Die Weste war offen, es folgte das Hemd, dann endlich war die ebene Brust des Grafen entblößt. Sarah, gar nicht zögernd, schob sofort beide Hände unter den Stoff und ertastete die Brustwarzen von Krolocks, die sich unter ihren talentierten Fingern sofort verhärteten. Eine Berührung an ihrem Oberschenkel verriet der jungen Frau, dass ihr Mann heute Nacht schnell bereit war. _´Muss an dem Alkohol liegen...´_

Sarah löste sich von ihm und nahm ihn an den Händen. Lächelnd ließ sich der Graf auf unter dem verheißungsvollen Blick seiner Frau auf das weiche Sofa ziehen, welches so unschuldig im Raum stand. Ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht Sarahs ließ ihn eine Augenbraue heben. Im nächsten Moment zog sie kräftig an seiner Hand, zu sich hin und sie beide gemeinsam in die Kissen. Die Vampirin kicherte über ihren gelungenen Streich, und der Graf setzte eine gespielt-tadelnde Miene auf. Die allerdings verging ihm im nächsten Moment.

Eine vorwitzige Hand hatte sich auf seinen Intimbereich gelegt und bewegte sich dort fordernd hin und her. Zitternd warf von Krolock den Kopf zurück und stöhnte leise. Ein Instinkt in ihm ließ ihn sich automatisch der Hand seiner Frau entgegendrücken, doch Sarah war nicht gewillt, ihren eigenen Spaß zu riskieren. Schnell - und mit einer Kraft, die sie als Mensch nie gehabt hätte – drehte sie sich und Breda herum, sodass sie auf ihm zum Sitzen kam. Ihr Mann wollte sie berühren, doch Sarah stieß die Hände weg.

„Entspann dich... Überlass alles mir, Liebster..."

Ein wenig widerwillig lehnte sich der Graf wieder zurück und sah zu, wie Sarah tatkräftig seine Hose öffnete und sie ihm auszog, wobei sie seinem Allerwertesten einen spielerischen Klaps gab, damit er ihn ein wenig anhob. Offensichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst begutachtete sie ihr Werk und strich bewundernd über die weiße Haut, die sich über die muskulöse Brust, den flachen Bauch und die kräftigen Beine erstreckte. Seufzend stand sie auf und öffnete schnell ihr Kleid hinten an der Korsage, sodass es über ihre Hüften leise raschelnd zu Boden fiel.

Breda hatte sich die ganze Zeit über bewundernswert zurückgehalten, nun allerdings gab es für ihn beim Anblick seiner wunderschönen Frau kein Halten mehr. Mit einem leisen, animalischen Knurren schoss seine Hand vor und umschloss ihr Handgelenk, dann zog er sie zu sich heran und auf das Sofa unter ihn. Sarah erschauerte; es hatte immer etwas leicht Furchteinflößendes doch ungemein Erregendes an sich, wenn Breda seine leidenschaftliche Seite zeigte. Seine Augen leuchteten bereits strahlendblau, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er bereits mit aller Kraft kämpfte, um sich noch zurückzuhalten. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun... Sarah lächelte – als ob sie so zerbrechlich wäre, nun, da sie auch ein Vampir war! Auffordernd öffnete sie die Beine und wickelte sie rechts und links um den Bauch ihres Mannes.

Von Krolock war erstaunt; normalerweise verlangte seine Frau viel mehr Zärtlichkeiten, bevor sie sich vereinigten. Diesmal aber schien sie genauso erregt zu sein wie er. Ihre Atmung ging schnell und unregelmäßig, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und auch ihre Augen strahlten heller als zuvor. _´Muss an dem Alkohol liegen...´_ dachte er kopfschüttelnd. Dann aber verließ ihn jeder Gedanke, als Sarah sich ungeduldig an ihn presste. Aufkeuchend schloss er kurz die Augen, dann nahm er sich zusammen und drang vorsichtig, wenn auch bebend, in sie ein.

Sie beide stöhnten gemeinsam auf und nach ein paar Sekunden begann der Graf, sich zu bewegen. Sarah passte sich seinen Bewegungen an und gemeinsam bauten sie einen Rhythmus auf, der immer schneller wurde.

Schließlich, als er seinen Höhepunkt mit Riesenschritten heraneilen fühlte, beugte von Krolock den Kopf hinunter und biss seine Frau in den Hals, welche umgehend das Gleiche tat. Das Blut als zusätzliches Aphrodisiakum brachte ihn schließlich dazu, seiner Lust auf ihrem Höhepunkt durch einen Schrei Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sarahs Augen waren noch fest zusammengepresst, ihre Bewegungen fahrig und unkoordiniert. Nun etwas langsamer bewegte sich der Graf noch einige Male ruhig und gleichmäßig, bis auch sie ihre Erlösung fand und sie in einem kleinen Schrei bekundete. Erschöpft sank er auf sie herab und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre warme Brust.

„Ich liebe dich."

Damit war er eingeschlafen. Sarah genoss es noch eine Weile, mit ihrem Mann verbunden zu sein, dann rutschte sie etwas tiefer und legte die Arme um Breda. Liebevoll küsste sie seine Stirn.

„Ich dich auch..."

Ihr letzter Gedanke war: hoffentlich bekommt Koukol keinen Tobsuchtsanfall, wenn er uns am Morgen nicht in den Särgen findet...

ENDE! MWAHAHAHAAAAA!

...Nein, nein – der nächste Teil ist bereits voll in Arbeit!

Da meine liebe Countess mir so huldvoll das Schlusswort überlassen hat, danke ich nochmals allen Reviewern, die so bewundernswert geduldig waren.

Ob Koukol nun einen Anfall bekommen wird oder nicht, könnt ihr alle rausfinden... wenn ihr uns auch im nächsten Chappie wieder die Ehre gebt! y

Damit verabschiede ich mich, auch im Namen von Countess von Krolock – Carpe Noctem!

20


End file.
